Love Always Finds A Way
by Animefungirl12
Summary: Hinamori Amu and Tsukiyomi Ikuto knew each other from Kindergarten. What happens when they part for 10 years and meet in High school. Amu and Ikuto become new people and Amu acts as if she never knew each other. Will there Love re-flame? Please read.
1. New friends for a change

**A.N- Hey guys. This is my very first fan fic. I'm all so new to this. Anyways I hope you guys like this. It gets better around chapter 3 and 4. Other than that I don't own Shugo Chara.**

**Chapter 1- New friends for a change**

* * *

**Normal P.O.V-**

Amu and Ikuto have never talked to each other. Why? Well, because Amu does not like to talk and neither does Ikuto. It is as if they're in there own world. The teacher decides enough is enough and that the two silent kids will be paired together. The lesson for today is talking to each other and finding out more about your partner. The teacher thought the only way to do this was to pair the two up. Little did they know that they were going to thank him later on.

**Amu's P.O.V.-**

I don't like to talk, because I do not see the point in talking. Now here the teacher is pairing me up with the boy in the class who doesn't like to talk either. I wonder how we were going to get through this lesson. I wonder what goes through that teachers mind. I'd rather be reading a book while everyone plays. I'm definitely going to get back at him in the near future. So now we have to do this lesson where you have to talk to your partner to find out more of them. Once you do that you have to answer the questions on the page.

_**Question sheet-**_

What is your partners name?

What is your partners age?

What is your partners favorite color?

What is your partners hair color?

What is your partners favorite thing to do?

Who in the class does your partner find fondness of?

**Ikuto's P.O.V-(I know I keep changing P.O.V bare with me)**

I don't really like to talk in class. I don't see the point. I wanted to talk to this one girl all this time, but never had the courage to. So I stayed silent. She is also very silent and I wish to know her reason. Now we have a lesson to talk to each other to find more about each other. Then we have to answer 6 questions. Oh well might as well as give it a try.

" Hello...-" I said hoping she would say her name

"Hinamori Amu" she replied

"Hello Hinamori" I said.

"Hello...-" she said.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto" I replied to her.

"Hello Tsukiyomi."

Great now we both know each others name.

**Amu's P.O.V-**

I know his name. OK now time to get down to business.

"How old are you Tsukiyomi?"

"six" He said.

"I'm five."

OK so now we know each others name and age. Next on the list is..

"Hinamori, what is your favorite color?" he asked me.

"Oh my favorite color is pink." I replied

"Thought so."

"Wait, did you see anything?" I asked.

"What? I didn't say anything at all." He said.

It seemed like he was trying to play it of cool, but I don't really think it mattered.

"OK" i said. "Umm... Tsukiyomi, just what color is your hair?"

"Umm... I don't know. I think Midnight blue."

"OK" I replied to him.

"Hinamori, what color is your hair?" he said.

"I think it's Bubble gum pink."

"Alright now, Tsukiyomi, what is your favorite thing to do?" I asked the mysterious boy in front of me while I was staring into his blue orbs.

"I like to play my violin at home in my backyard or at the park when no one is around."

"Sugoi. You play the violin. Well my favorite thing to do is dance."

**Ikuto's P.O.V-**

Wow. I didn't think I would have learnt so much about my partner in one day. One her name, two she's Five years old, Three her favorite color is pink, Four her hair color that I've been dying to know since the first day I saw her an that she likes to dance. Her voice sounds good. I wish I could hear her talk more. She know's I like to play violin. I've never told anyone that. Not even my only friend in the class, Kukai. He would have just made fun of me.

By now I was pretty sure the whole class was shocked, because both of us talked for the first time since the first day of school. I mean I would be to. Well now we have one question left.

"Hey Hinamori who do you like in the class?".

She said she didn't want to tell. I think it was all the oggiling eyes watching us. After I shooed them away I tried once again.

"I wont tell anyone. Here, how about if we wright it down and the pass it to each other and open it at the same time."

She just nodded her head and jotted down a name on a piece of paper. I did the same. We exchanged paper and when we saw the results we were both shocked. She likes me.

**Amu's P.O.V-**

He likes me was all i could think of. By then we both new we liked each other. As friends though. Then he said something.

"You like me?" he said

"You like me?"

We both said yes at the same time. He asked why I like him. I told him I like him, because he reminds me of myself, The way he is always silent is just like myself. We both also had a lot in common. Those were my reasons as to why I liked him, as a friend though. It's not like I love him. I'm way to young for that. That is all adult stuff.

From then on we made a pact to always talk and be best friends. I wonder where life takes us now. I want us to improve in life and not be secluded like we used to be.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**OK, guys well I hoped you like this story. If you really liked it then I'll add more chapters to it. Any ways I'm already going to add more chapters. Just review. If you have any negative comment I'm OK with it. It just makes me a better writer. Now I don't know if someone else has made a story like this. It just came to mind and it took me 30 minutes to write out the whole plot. compliments are appreciated. Hoped you enjoy. Until next time Review. Now or else. I'm actually thinking of the next chapter so if you want me to write it then review. BTW if you don't have an account just make one. You don't have to write stories to have one.**

**Oh and another thing. This is my first fan fiction so I don't really know the way how to write this in format wise. The reviews help me become a better writer.**


	2. Spring break!

**A.N-**

**Hey guys. I would just like to thank you all for the lovely reviews. Two of which helped me make the chapter. Their reviews had help full tips to help me with the chapter. Note I couldn't really find a way to edit the chapters. Well I did, but when I save the chapter for you guys doesn't change. Nothing major just some errors. The event are taking place in America. Oh yeah, Amu an Ikuto don't like each other...yet. This is going to be ****_Amuto_**** though. Give the story some time. May be In the next chapter you may see some ****_Amuto._**** Anyways I was very thank full for the reviews. Please if you have any advice feel free to tell. It makes me a better writer. Now to thank the readers for chapter 1-**

_**StarElsie- **_**Thank you for your review. I'm very pleased you liked the chapter. You will like it even more after they meet again.**

_**floraaisha16- **_**Thank you for review. That threat about you killing me if I don't update was funny. However if you kill me then who will update. Wouldn't you rather kidnap me.**

**_xXxStarwberryAngelxXx_****- Thank you for your review. Your tips really helped me. I hope you have more for this chapter.**

_**fon-**_** Thank you for your review. I thought it was cute my self. Oh and if you want making account only takes like 2 minutes. I hope you like the rest of the story.**

_**mountaingirl47- **_**Thank you for your review. I will be remembering those tips you gave me while writing this chapter.**

**_Caren- _****Thank you for your review. I know the chapter was a bit to short, but I plan on making this one longer and more detailed.**

_**Amuto. Kutau. Rimahiko. Kaya - **_**Thanks for the review. I have to space out your name or else it wont appear in the chapter. Anyways I'm glad you love the story. I think I may have to change the rating by the third or fourth chapter though. I hope you like this chapter just as much.**

**Now on with the story. Oh yeah i have a question. Do you guys want me to make like a little chat room with Ikuto, Amu, and Me as like an Authors Note? Disclaimer- I don't own Shugo Chara or the characters except for the plot. Enjoy chapter 2 my readers!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Spring break!**

**RECAP-**

_**"We made a pact to always talk from that day. Ever since then we have been talking non-stop and became best friends. I wonder where life takes us now."**_

* * *

**Normal P.O.V-**

After that shocking day in Kindergarten, it turns out that Amu and Ikuto have more in common than you could imagine. Their friendship has also grown exponentially. They hang out with each other every single day during and after school at the park a block away. Even on the week ends Amu comes to visit Ikuto and sometimes he comes to visit her.

Their parents have grown fond of each other and their kids bond. The Kids were always in their own happy world not paying attention to their parents endless chatter. However may be listening to them once in a while would have been good use for the future. The parents of the two, Amu and Ikuto have even made a couple of arrangements for the future.**(A.N. can you guess what their parents talked about?!)**

Amu and Ikuto are not only friends to just to each other. After they made that pact in Kindergarten the two have made over hundreds of friends for about one whole school year. They are now in 1st grade about to head into spring break for two whole weeks. The school kids couldn't be any more excited Little do their little minds know they have to go back to their usual schedule after two weeks on Monday again.

It was now the last day of school before Spring break. Amu and Ikuto were more than happy, because now they get to hang out more. Ikuto would act more mature than most kids his age. That meant he wasn't jumping up and down like little Amu all over the place squealing. The teacher decided to give the kids a break and just have a small party. This included Orange Juice, Grape fruit juice, Strawberry juice and Blueberry juice. The Orange juice had just the right amount of citrus and tang for the right taste. The Grape fruit juice looked like squid just inked itself. The juice was a bit plain and bitter so there were more of that left over. Then there was the sweet and sugary Strawberry juice. Pink in color and if cooled at the right temperature could make you fell pure bliss. The Blueberry juice had more of an exotic flavor to it. The color was sort of between a dark purple and dark blue. The fact that it was healthy for your body just made Ikuto like the drink more. However the dark blue color would be a hard stain to take out if any thing happened.

Then there were the snacks. There were gold fish crackers, animal crackers, Oreo's, and M&M's. All a kid in 1st grader could ask for.

Then there were games like **(I don'd own any of these games.)** Candy Land, dominoes, Jenga blocks, card games, and connect four. This is what also made the kids go crazy to play games. There was also a movie playing, **(Don't own either) "Finding Nemo".**

Ikuto and Amu also shares almost everything. Food, toys, clothing, just about everything you could share. When Ikuto and Amu when to go get drinks Amu and Ikuto wanted to test each others knowledge of their friendship. They should by now know everything about each other down to their secrets.

Ikuto said " Hey Amu. Lets see... You pick out the drink that I want the most and I pick out the one you want the most. OK." Amu replied by saying

"Sure. I already have the drink you want, drilled into my mind,"

With that they got the cold drinks from the cooler with out letting the other know what they held behind their backs. On the count of three "One ..." Ikuto said " Two..." Amu said " Three!" They both said. The pair knew each other so well. Ikuto got Strawberry juice and Amu got Blueberry juice. They exchanged the drinks. They got their snacks and were sharing the delicious delights.

They were eating while playing connect four. In between every turn they would take a goldfish and stare hardly at the connect model intensely. Eventually Ikuto won 4 rounds while Amu won five. After they were done playing they were separated by their own friends. Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Nedeshiko took Amu to watch "Finding Nemo". Naghiko, Kukai, Kairi, and Tadase took Ikuto to go play cards.

**Amu's P.O.V-**

Today was the last day of school before Spring break. The teacher had set out all types of snacks, drinks, and entertainment. Ikuto and I were picking each other's drink and we both guessed correctly as to what the other person wanted. Then we played connect four as eating our goldfishes. It was so funny how we were thinking of the next opponents move. No one can beat me and Ikuto. However I have always beaten him so that makes me champ.

After the game my best friends Utau, Rima, Yaya, and Nedeshiko dragged me off to watch "Finding Nemo" I felt sad when Nemo's dad lost all of his kids except for Nemo himself. About 10 minutes later Nemo was touching a... butt of a boat. Then he got captured. After another hour Nemo is in this tank with other fish trying to get out before Darla comes to take Nemo. His father is now at the Sydney port. At the end of the movie I was so happy that Nemo got to be with his father again. I liked the parts where Dori kept on saying "Just keep swimming. Just keep swimming."

However all that fun was ruined when the girls and me were having a bit to much fun. My friend Yaya accidentally spilled some juice on my new dress shirt my mom bought for today. Before I could react Yaya was already throwing apologies every where. "Amu I'm so so so so sorry. Please forgive me. I didn't mean it. Forgive me. I'm sorry." Yaya was going crazy. Then Rima had to grab Yaya by the shoulders firmly yet lightly enough not to hurt her and said "Dude chill. It was a little accident. Amu forgives you. Right Amu.?" Rima said nudging me. " Of course Yaya. I know you didn't mean it." Oh great now we had an audience. I don't know how my mom was going to react to the stain though. She might give me the worst punishment a kid could have. Washing the dishes. Oh the horror.

* * *

After the incident was long gone it was time to pack up and get ready for out parents to pick us up. I didn't even notice how fast time flies by. I don't even know how to count. This is what we were going to learn after the break. Both mine and Ikuto's mothers came to pick us up. We went to the park to go play for a bit. My mom picked me up to her waist and let me sit on her side while she did all the walking. Oh how I loved my mommy. Ikuto's mom did the same thing. It was just both of our moms at the time.

When we got to the park my mom asked what happened to my shirt. My shirt was a leopard print with black spots and blue as the background. Then at the top their were plastic white, black and blue rhinestones. Then the shirt was a bit puffy at the end. The overall dress was made of silk. And right in the middle was now an old but still kinda fresh Blueberry juice. I told her the story and she just sighed. "I'll try my best to get the stain out. Anyways go play with Ikuto. Your having a sleep over with Utau tonight and Ikuto to." Mommy told me she was going to another state for one day. "OK mommy." I told her. Then with that done mommy went to talk to Ikuto's mommy and I played with him in the sand box by the slides. The slide is purple and is covered all the way through like a swirly slide and is very big. There is also a four people swing set right next to the slides. Then a little bit father there are some monkey bars that mommy told me not to climb. Those were for the older kids I suppose.

Ikuto and I couldn't stop talking about what we did in class. Then we went to the swings. He pushed me for a bit then went on his own and started pushing himself with his legs. I couldn't do it no matter how much I tried. Guess I'll learn when I grow up. I asked Ikuto if he was going to visit Utau and me during the sleep over. He said "Yes. I can't let you guys have all the fun now can I?" It seemed more like a statement than a question. This caused laughter between us. Then My mom said "Come on Amu. Your going to see Ikuto in 20 minutes tops if you can pack fast enough." This got me racing home, but then having to wait for her for like two minutes. Those two precious minutes I could be using to get packing to go see Utau and Ikuto.

However I don't see why Utau wont play with us in the park. She's always wearing sandals and say "The sand will get to my feet." I waved good bye to Ikuto and Utau as they got in their car to drive home. They lived about ten minutes away from the school and fifth teen minutes from my house. Meaning I lived five minutes from school. When my mommy opened the door I raced up stairs and got my sleeping bag. I got my pink heart fluffy pillow with a heart in the middle of the main shape. It's so cute and I got it for my fifth birthday from Ikuto. He knows me so well. Then I got my light pink blanket with little cupcakes designs throughout scattered on it. Utau got this for my sixth birthday. She also know's me so well.

My birthday is on September twenty fourth, Ikuto's is December first, and Utau's birthday is November ninth. I'm such a good friend for remembering everyone's birthday. I got dressed into my pajamas. This was a spaghetti strap that reached right at Amu's waist. Then her pajamas were shorts that reached right above her knees. The top is a pink with some blue polka dots. The shorts were creamy white and had strawberries just about everywhere. Now Mommy just needed to drive me and the the fun begins.

* * *

**Meanwhile with Ikuto and Utau- Normal P.O.V-**

"Ikuto, instead of the guest room mom said we can use my room for the sleep over with Amu. OK."

"Whatever Utau. Hurry up before they arrive. You know how Amu is. She might have already finished packing a minute after she got home."

We both laughed. Mom had already popped the popcorn, made cookies, and other food for the sleep over. This part is going to be so much fun but why couldn't I invite the other girls, Utau thought while fixing the blankets. Utau was already in her Pj's. They were made out of cotton and was a spaghetti strap. The top was light yellow with music notes scattered around the front and back. There were also a few words on the back saying "Singing is my life". I already knew from then my sister was going to be a famous singer some day from the amount of commitment she has right now. She's actually in the third grade chorus program even though she's a first grader. She's pretty good at it to. We even go see her recitals, Ikuto thought while changing in his room.

After a good 25 minutes there was a doorbell ring. Ikuto and Utau scrambled to get to the door first. In the end their mother, Souku got there. When she opened the door the two mothers chat idly on the couch for about five minutes before Midori, Amu's mom had to leave for work. Midori kissed Amu on the cheek and said good bye.

Then they went back to Utau's room to have a pillow fight. Ikuto had to hold back and aim below the face and above the waist and lower his strength to not hurt the girls. After a while everyone fell down due to exhaustion.

"Well that was fun. Lets go get some cookies and watch a movie." Ikuto said. He came back with the platter full of chocolate chip cookies.

The rest of the night was spent watching movie told to quiet down by Ikuto's mother, then telling ghost stories only to get shushed by his mother again. Eventually every one got so tired they fell asleep in each others arms. Utau on Ikuto's right arm and Amu in his left. Souku was able to sneak in a picture of the three. She put the picture away in a safe spot to give out tomorrow. She has a feeling they're going to need it in the future. She cut the picture into three parts. The middle part which was Ikuto and the sides which were of the two girls.

She would hand them out when the kids woke up the next morning, which might be late considering they don't have school and can sleep in. With this she went to bed her self awaiting the next morning. The next day there was news not being expected and may brake everyone's heart for Ikuto's mother was crying on her husbands shoulder. What happened was that...

* * *

**Author note-**

**Well I hoped you guys liked chapter 2. I know cliff hanger. I know chapter 1 was short so I worked on this from the time i got home which was around 3:30 until 9:45pm. I hope this chapter makes up for it. That was pretty much all day. Anyways I have school tomorrow Until the 26th. This is new York people. But school ends in like 7 or 6 days so hooray to that. Anyways guys please review and if u have any tips leave them in the review and I'll think about it while writing chapter 3. Well that's about it the sad part awaits you in chapter 3. Review or else everyone dies in a deadly explosion.**


	3. Parting Way

**A.N-**** Hey guys. This is like my fourth time re-writing the entire story, because Google chrome always closes on me while I am writing the story and since I have restore tabs option I do that and when I go back to the page I was writing on it becomes blank. So my dear friend/author xXxStrawberryAngelxXx gave me an idea of saving the document every paragraph. Thank you by the way. OK so now um I don't know what to write anymore. Wait yes I do. I have only 4 more School days so when I go back to school on Monday I have school until Thursday. Woot Woot! Anyways thank you for the reviews and Here are the ages. Warning: I am going to turn this into a rated T fan fiction. No lemons, I mean I'm only 12. Anyways I don't Own Shugo chara Or it's characters, except for random gay dude.**

* * *

**Reviews-**

_**StarElsie- Chapter 2-**_

**I'm glad your curious. I'm only going to make you more curious. When my friend read this she told me to update or else it's my head she will have. Anyways I hope you enjoy the story. I already have all the other chapters planned out. Now I just need to write it down. Keep reading.**

_**Uzumaki Naho- Chapter 2-**_

**I know that some people don't really like cliff hangers. Cliff Hangers grabs a readers attention and to keep them attached to the story. This chapter will be keeping you on edge. Anyways I hope you enjoy the rest of the story.**

**_xXxStrawberryAngelxXx-Chapter 2-_**

**Thank You for your help full tips. They really help me become a better writer. I edit each chapter after publishing according to grammar mistakes and other errors pointed out by the reviews. Sometimes I notice them and change them by my self. I will also try and write in third person point of view. I don't know if how I plan on writing this will be third person P.O.V.**

**_RealmeNevertobeseen- Chapter 2-_**

**Thank you for your review. I don't really want a beta reader. Actually even though I don't have one the author right above xXxStrawberryAngelxXx has been pointing out mistakes and other such. I owe her credit for helping me make the story more understandable. Thank's for the idea of beta readers. I might give it a thought though. Oh and thank's for the tip.**

_**Shakira 612- Chapter 2-**_

**Yes Shakira. I had to put I see you. I just wanted to my Bff's reaction for what I put. Lol anyways I stayed up all night just to get to the high school part for you. Oh yeah go get an account. It's really easy to make one you know. Oh yeah other readers she's the one who has been telling me to get them to high school every single day she comes to school. I just had to Shakira, I just had to. I hope you like the chapter and review again.**

* * *

_**Now here are the ages-(Ami does not and never will exist in this fan-fic.)**_

_**Amu-6**_

_**Ikuto-7**_

_**Utau-6**_

_**Kukai-7**_

_**Rima-6**_

_**Naghiko-7**_

_**Yaya-6**_

_**Kairi-7**_

_**Nedeshiko-6**_

_**Tadase-7**_

_**(Funny moment my sister just said)**_

_**Random gay dude-8 this was just for fun**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3- Parting Ways:**_

_**Recap-**_

_**"There was unexpected news the next day that may brake everyone's heart for Ikuto's mother was crying on her husbands shoulder. What happened was..."**_

* * *

Souku's husband came home around 5:00 am. He was not fully asleep, but very tired so he rested in his shared bedroom with his wife. Around 5:15 am there was a call that he did not want to get so his wife got the phone from the living room for him.

She asked "Tsukiyomi speaking, how may I help *yawn* you?"

" Excuse me miss for waking you up at this hour , but there has been a plane crash in-"

"WHAT!" Souku so interrupted.

"Mam, calm down. There will be a funeral held this week on Friday. Call when you are more stable to talk. Thank you for your time." The operator said.

Souku put the phone down after what has been 5 minutes of talking with the person on the other line. She could not believe that her best friend who was like a sister was gone. What was she going to say to her kid. Souku knows she cant keep her, because the cops are going to need to put her in a foster home since Midori's will can not be found.

Souku could not control her tears anymore and started sobbing. After a bit her husband, Aruto Tsukiyomi came rushing out of the master bedroom to cradle her in his arms. He was rubbing his palm on her back in circles to sooth her crying. After Souku finally told what happened to Aruto he only let a tear slide down his cheek. He had to keep strong for his wife.

Souku would not stop crying. It was about 2 hours later her husband was now making tea for his wife knowing she would have a head ace after all that crying.

As if reading her mind she came in the kitchen saying "*sniff sniff* Honey can you make me some-" Souku was saying when interrupted by her loving husband who just wasted 2 hours of sleep just for her.

"Already on it sweet-kins." **(A.N. So cute nick names.)**He knew his wife oh so well.

They were talking about what they were going to do with Amu when the officials come after the funeral. Souku kept on saying she was going to try and keep her promise of keeping Amu safe. While this was happening someone was waking up.

Ikuto was now waking up hearing his parents talking about plans about stuff that apparently didn't matter to him. When he tried to get up he was tugged down by an arm and his legs wasn't responding to his commands. Utau ended up on the soft bed of heaven leaving Ikuto all to Amu. Ikuto and Amu were cuddling each other while legs entangled. Ikuto's arm was on top of her while her arm was below him. **(Kinda like a hug when the guy covers the girl****more.)**Ikuto had a blush as he saw their position. He saw such a cute face when he smiled at her.

Wait what am I saying. She's my best friend and nothing more. OK time to wake up Utau.

"Utau. Utau. UTAU!." Ikuto tried, but failed of trying to wake her up. He tried waking her up for the next five minutes. All he got was "Let me sleep a bit more." from Utau.

"Fine. I'm giving you until the count of five or face my wrath." Now Ikuto was grinning like mad women thinking about his plan that is about to go into action in 5 seconds.

"FIVE!, FOUR!, THREE!, TWO! ONE!" Now Ikuto went to the bathroom and came back with freezing cold water in a cup. "OK. Listen up. I'm giving you one more chance or it's my wrath." Ikuto said in a warning tone.

"I *yawns* don't care. Do whatever you want." Utau said in a sleepy and un caring tone of what is about to happen. Boy was she in for it. Ikuto moved Amu out of the Splash zone. Now Ikuto got in the position and threw all and every last drop of water on the poor girls face.

Ikuto was now face to face with a very angered little sister yelling.

"How could you do that! Why didn't you try harder to wake me up idiot! I'm going to kill you!" Utau said sending a death glare at her older brother.

"Shh. Your going to wake up Amu." Ikuto said in a caring voice covering Amu's ears in a very protective way. Humph was all Ikuto got in response from his dear little sister. Ikuto tried to wake up Amu and when she did Utau was done with the bathroom.

"Amu use the bathroom. We will wait for you here." Ikuto said. once she came out with no more bed hair and fresh cleaned white sparkling teeth. They were all still in their pajama's, but they could always change later. By now it was 7:45. Souku and Aruto were in the kitchen setting up for breakfast while talking about some things.

Ikuto started tip toeing down the stairs and as did the two other girls. Once Ikuto stopped so he could hear his parents loud and clear the only things they even said were "We cant tell her yet. I mean she's not ready." It was like Ikuto's father knew they were eaves dropping.

"Yes I agree. Let's wait a bit to tell her the news. How about on Thursday before the funeral." Souku suggested to her husband.

"OK. She does deserve and have a right to know." Aruto said. What he said shocked all three kids.

"You guys can come out now." Aruto said in a cheery tone with a hint of _I-Knew-You-Were-There-The-Whole-Time._

_"_ Sorry father." Ikuto and Utau said in unison. " Me to Mr. Aruto."

"It's OK kids. Amu please call me Uncle or Dad. Mr. Aruto makes me feel well... old." Aruto said in an embarrassed tone. Utau went to go set up the table with her father and Amu went to try to help make food, but Souku said she was guest. They had eaten breakfast pretty fast with some small talk about going on a family picnic at the beach during the break. After break fast the kids went up-stairs to clean up last nights sleep over.

Utau, Ikuto, and Amu went to go take a shower. Ikuto went to go take a shower in his bathroom. Utau told Amu that when she was done then Amu could take one. When Utau closed the bathroom door Amu realized that she had no other clothes thinking she was only going to stay for the night, not for the whole week. Apparently her mom had other plans she had to attend. Amu asked Souku is she could drive her over to her house to get some clothes for the stay. Souku agreed with out looking suspicious at all.

When Souku got to Amu's house she got a key that Midori gave her for any emergency. Souku opened the door and put the key back where it belonged, in her purse. Amu ran up the stairs to get her clothing. As she did this Souku was thinking about how she has to pack up this house soon and was walking through it before it was gone. Then Amu came running down the stairs with a stack of clothes in a little bag for holding. Souku took the bag and took Amu into the car. Amu sang the song what doesn't kill you makes you stronger that was playing on the radio. After the fifth teen minute ride they got home.

* * *

Amu took her bag and met Utau who had damp hair who just got out of the bathroom. "You were in there for 30 minutes?" Amu asked surprised. "How do you know." Utau asked dumbfounded. "Because Your mom had to drive me to my house to get some clothes so it's a fifth teen minute drive. So to my home and back to yours that would make about half an hour." Amu said while silently happy that she could do math.

"Whatever. You can use the bathroom now. I'll be reading my Manga." Utau said while laying lazily on her bed and reading. Amu did not forget her other supplies while at her house. She grabbed her strawberry scented shampoo and lavender body wash. She has also brought some _Dove _lotion. Once she was done with her shower she wrapped her self up in the towel and began to dry her hair. Whenever she took a shower her hair would be longer than usual. When dry her hair would be shoulder length and when wet it would be half way up to her back.

She finished dressing her self up applying lotion. Her body was a smooth as a baby's butt. She came out wearing a black mini skirt with black leggings and a sleeveless shirt that was up to her shoulders. There arms did not cover her shoulders, but half of it. The dress was made to be like that, but all Amu cared was that it had pink. There was a pink glittered heart in the middle with swirls surrounding itself. Her skirt had ruffles.

Utau jumped off her bed seeing how cute Amu is considering their school has uniform. It was only on the last day they got the choice of wearing what they want. There were 4 schools altogether. Seiyo Elementary, Seiyo Middle, Seiyo High, and Seiyo College. The first 3 schools are 1 block away from each other and the Seiyo College is about 50 blocks away. The school has a total of 30 acres of land. The other schools have a good amount and especially Seiyo high, but not as much as college.

"You look cute. Are you trying to impress someone." Utau said in a teasing voice. Amu kept her poker face and said "I don't know what your talking about." she said this expressionless. Today was Sunday and 4 days went by fast. Amu and the other kids have seen their parents on the phone non-stop always saying it's 'business' and 'work'. Wednesday was the day they were going to the beach for the picnic.

"Alright guys, you've got 5 more minutes to pack for the beach. Travel lightly. Have a towel, sunscreen/sun block, bathing suits, extra clothes, and a bottle of cold water!" Souku said to her children and Amu before the beach got to crowded. They lived about an hour away from the beach.

Souku kept on thinking about whether to tell Amu what happened before or after the beach. Option One: Tell her before and let her steam off at the beach to have fun or Option Two : Tell her after the fun day then make her cry with nothing after. There were pro's and cons in both plans. Option one would result in Amu getting furious and Option Two would result in endless tears. Both had Amu mad. She ended up going with option one.

"Amu come down here. I need to talk to you about something." Souku said now regretting what she said. Souku was in no state to tell her that bad news that has been killing her for about half a week now.

"Yeah." Amu said as descending down the stairs.

"Sit down. This has been killing me for about a week now. I don't know how to tell you this. It's about your mom absence not being able to take you back home." Souku confessed while feeling very very nervous.

"What happened with my mother?" Said Amu in an anxious voice.

Aruto was up-stairs telling his kids about the situation. He told them not to talk to Amu about it un-less she wanted to. For some reason they listened to their father more than their mother.

"OK. When I say this you're going have to stay strong. You will be prepared OK. I will try not to let anything happen to you." Souku was watching the six year old become more and more scared.

"When your mother dropped you off at our house on Friday she had to leave for work right. Well she was going to New York for one day for a meeting. She told me it was going to be for one day. So here's the thing. The plane she was on was hi-jacked. She reached New York, but the plane hit the twin towers. She did not survive the plane crash. She is however in a better place now with your papa. The funerals tomorrow. There will be some officials to take you to a foster home. When On Saturday before you leave were having the family help you pack what ever you want to take and whatever you cant take, but want will stay in our attic. Then we will have a good bye party on Sunday. Then you have to leave on Monday to your new house. Don't worry. " Souku said not trying to cry in front of Amu.

"Are you OK Amu. Do you want anything. You can have anything you want. Just tell me." Souku said trying to get a word out of the motionless Amu. She was expecting a sobbing Amu to cradle in her arms, but no. She just sat there with an expressionless face and not moving an inch. She was more mature for her age. When Amu opened her mouth Souku thought she was going to say something 'I hate everyone. Everyone I once had in life is now gone.', but no. She just said "OK. I'll be going to get ready for the picnic now." The she went upstairs without another word. Souku thought this was to much for a six year old to handle.

* * *

Everyone had gotten ready for the beach within five minutes. Amu was silent the entire ride to the beach. No body dared to say a word. Amu didn't know that Ikuto and Utau knew about this. Ikuto and Utau promised their dad not to talk about it un-less he or Mom said so. When they arrived out Ikuto and Souku were the last to get out. Utau an Amu were already on the beach with Aruto. Utau and Amu were helping each other with the sun block. Amu had a fake smile on her face to not let others around her worry.

Souku took Ikuto to the side. She was talking to him about how Amu took the news about her mother being dead.

"Ikuto, I need you to talk to her. You were like her first best friends she has ever had. She will open up more to you. I need you to make her feel better about the situation. Talk to her when your alone. I'm giving you some time when we have the bon fire. You guys will be left alone so come back to the fire safely." Souku said bending sown on one knee to be face level with Ikuto.

"OK mother. I'll talk to her. She was quiet the entire ride and by the looks of it she has a fake smile. Only a retard with a half a brain wouldn't notice this." Ikuto said with a hint of sympathy in his voice.

"Huh, didn't notice. I thought she was really happy." Souku said sounding pretty dumb.

"Like I said. Anyways, we better get going before they start getting suspicious." Ikuto said starting for the beach.

Souku was so proud. She had such a strong son. She can just imagine him bending down to be face level to her when he grew up. **(A.N. Why does this sound so 'dirty'. Whatever it's the same thing Souku just did to Ikuto.)**She imagined him taller than how she is now. She thought she had the best son a mother could have.

The kids were playing in the water, but not to far. Only Ikuto and Aruto knew how to swim. Aruto says men need to know how to swim, because that is a fathers duty to teach his son. Soon they got out of the water and started eating for the picnic. There was toast, strawberries, blueberries, burgers, juices and brownies.**(A.N. Nutella!)**Amu made a sandwich with the Nutella and put some strawberry slices in between. Ikuto had a chicken sandwich with tomato, lettuce, mayonnaise, and ketchup. Utau only had blue berries, strawberries, and one brownie. Amu and Ikuto shared a brownie together. They even split half and half of their sandwiches.

Soon after they started to prepare for the bon fire. Souku used the chance to come up with an excuse to get Ikuto to talk to Amu about how she feels. "Ikuto, Amu can you go get some sticks so we can start the fire. Utau and I will set up an area not to crowded. Don't stray off kids. Dad will be going to the car to get the things for the bon fire. Alright everyone move out!" Souku said in a proud voice on the last line. She has always wanted to say that.

Ikuto and Amu go in the opposite direction of everyone and just grab sticks from the ground while walking. They eventually got lost, but only Ikuto knew. He didn't say an tried to make Amu follow his way back to where they came from in hope to see his family on the empty beach now. Ikuto decided since he found his mother and sister looking for a spot on the beach and was not to far to be lost again he talked to Amu.

"Hey Amu."

"Yeah Ikuto" Amu said in a sad tone.

"So, did you have fun at the beach today?" Ikuto asked in a cheery tone.

"Yeah, I guess." Amu said, but them muttered something trying not to let Ikuto hear, but he heard anyways.

"But now I wont see you guys anymore." Amu mumbled

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about. I heard what happened and I'm sorry. I miss her too."

"NO YOU DON'T! NO ONE LOVED HER LIKE ME! AFTER MY DAD DIED OF CANCER YOU AND HER WAS ALL I HAD LEFT! NOW SHE'S GONE AND I HAVE TO MOVE TO SOME FOSTER HOME! I MIGHT NEVER SEE*SNIFF* YOU*SNIFF*AGAIN*!"

Amu let all her anger out on Ikuto. He gladly took it knowing it would help her. She needed to get rid of all these feelings. Ikuto just suddenly had an idea in his head.

"You wont forget me ever? Right?" Ikuto said

"I don'd kno-..." Amu was interrupted when Ikuto took this chance to wrap her in a hug and kiss her on the cheek.

I did it. I kissed her. The girl who I know will always have a place in my heart. I am certain I wont forget her. Not after this. I kissed her on the cheek, because I did not want to steal her first kiss. Wait I just kissed Amu. What if she hates me. What if she kills me. Ikuto thought to him self. Then all of a sudden Amu hugged him.

"Thank you. I needed that. I don't know how I was going to do this without you. I will never forget you Ikuto. Never. I'm not going to cry about this new step in life. I will smile all the way to my new foster home. I hope to see you in the future." With that they hugged for one more minute.

"Oh and Ikuto, I'm sorry for yelling at you like that. I just didn't know what to do. Ikuto I miss her so much." Ikuto said now crying into Ikuto's shirt.

"Don't worry. I'm sure she misses you to. She's in a better place with your father now. Let's head back before we get in trouble.

With that Ikuto and Amu collected a lot of sticks an Amu surprisingly had more than Ikuto. He guessed she was more into it now that he talked to her. He was glad he talked to her. Really glad. The rest of the night was filled with laughter and jokes. They left a little around 10, because they had a funeral to attend tomorrow. When they got home It was 11:30, because Souku just had to stop to get Amu a black dress for the funeral. It was a silk Versachee dress with a black flower designs engulfing the entire dress. It was just above her knees with black leggings. Souku put all the kids to bed to get ready for the next morning. Amu fell asleep right away dreaming about her parents.

* * *

The next morning Amu was the first to be awaken. The Funeral didn't start for another two hours, but that didn't stop Amu. It was 8:00 am. Amu took a quick shower with her Strawberry shampoo/conditioner and lavender body wash. After that she applied _Dove_ lotion. She then went to Souku and Aruto's room to wake them up when their alarm clock started ringing.

"Hey Amu. Ready for the big day." Souku said

"Yep." Amu said popping the 'P'. Amu then went to go wake up Utau and Ikuto. Amu woke up Utau first and when she did she was startled thing it was Ikuto. Utau asked if Amu woke up Ikuto yet. Amu shook her head and Utau said yes. She was planning her revenge for what Ikuto did the morning after the sleep over. Utau told Amu to come watch how she wakes up Ikuto. Utau knew her brother had feelings for Amu so this was the perfect plan.

"Oh big brother. The social worker decided to take Amu early to her new foster home and she was crying that she didn't get to say good-bye." Utau said in a teasing voice near his ear.

Ikuto woke up right away looking around the room and then at the clock, to Amu right next to his bed side.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." Ikuto said with sarcasm dripping from his words.

With that little stunt already long forgotten everyone got ready in one and a half hour. This saved about 10 minutes to eat some breakfast and then get to the funeral on time. When they arrived at the funeral no one from Amu's side of the family was there, because there was none still alive. There were some close friends to Midori and Amu. They began the funeral and now it was time for speeches. Souku went and so did Aruto. Now it was Amu's turn.

"Thank you all for coming here today for my mom and me. We thank you for your love and support. My friend and a friend of my mother who was like a sister told me "She's in a better place now with your father." I know to she is in heaven with father. I also know that even though I'm an orphan and my life is going to change drastically I will keep smiling. My mother was caring sweet and loving. She was very protective and I'm glad she was. The day before she died she had "behave yourself." and kissed me. It was like a good-bye present to me from my mom forever. Thank you fro coming here today. I really appreciate it and I know my mom did to." Amu walked of the stage where her mom's casket was and sat down be-sides Ikuto.

"Pretty good speech. You loved your mom a lot. I bet she was glad she had a daughter like you." Ikuto whispered to Amu as the pastor said a few more words.

After that they buried Midori in Kyoto were Amu's dad was buried. They were put right next to each other, because Amu knew that this is what they would want. After this the social worker payed his respects to Midori and her husband. Then he went to Souku and Aruto. Thy talked for about 5 minutes until the social worker needed to talk to Amu about a few things.

"Hey little girl. What's your name?" The social worker asked.

"Amu, Hinamori Amu sir." Amu said politely to the man.

"Thank you Amu. Do you want to meet your new parents. Don't worry you wont be leaving yet. You have until Monday before you leave. OK, now go talk to them."

Amu went to go talk to them. They seemed pretty nice, but no one noticed anything suspicious about these foster parents. One of them was going to destroy her life forever. After talking to them for 10 minutes Amu had to go home now with Ikuto and Utau.

When they got home it was now around 4:30 pm. They made lunch and ate peacefully. Then since no one wanted to bother Amu about anything today they just watched T.V and did other random stuff until it was time for bed. When they went to bed it was around 9:30 pm. The kids didn't want to go to bed, but they did when they were told they had to help Amu pack up her house before they put it on the market. With this everyone went to bed not expecting what happened to a certain someone over night.

Amu woke up bright and early. She went to the bathroom and fixed her self up. It was only 8:00 am and she was so happy. She promised Ikuto she would be happy during the whole transition. She put on some jean shorts and ankle boots. The shorts had little strings hanging down for design. The her top was a shirt which was hot pink as the background. Then she had black polka dots all over the shirt. She had a few horizontal Black stripes at the top where her chest was. Then she wore a light sweater that wasn't really a sweater. It came up to her elbows and she buttoned only the middle leaving the top and bottom part of her shirt exposed. Basically she was cute as ever. Ikuto could not believe his eyes when he saw her.

Amu woke up everyone else up and they all filed up into the car after having some scrambled eggs before. Amu got to make some of the eggs, because today and tonight was going to be the last night for her to be with them. When they got to Amu's house they took the flat boxes in the trunk and started to build them up. Then they got into the house and started packing clothes and family memories. Since Amu couldn't take everything to her new house Souku said she would keep them in the attic until they meet in the near future again After about 3 hours of packing the entire house Amu only had like four boxes to take with her expecting her foster parents would have some of the things.

In box one Amu had clothes. In box two she had bathroom supplies like toothpaste and tooth brush. She also took her strawberry shampoo/conditioner, lavender body wash and her _Dove _lotion. She also put some of her makeup in box two. In box three was other things like a diary her stuffed bear her dad gave her before he died. She also put this lock that her mother gave her before she was born. In box four were some more clothes. Souku labeled them all with her handy dandy labeling machine.

After Amu got done they all went home and put almost half the boxes away in the attic, leaving four. Amu got the rest of her clothes from her drawer in Utau's room and packed them up as well. She showered and gave Souku her clothes she had been wearing all day to wash and pack. Amu wore regular clothes not wanting to pack anymore. When she came out of the shower all dried up she saw Utau was no longer in her room and neither was Ikuto in his. She came downstairs to have a big surprise.

Souku had made a big going away party. There was cake, streamers, and balloons every where. Everyone had a party hat. All of Amu's friends were here, even the guys. Everyone had also brought a gift for Amu causing her to get another box to pack them. Rima bought Amu a pair of heart earrings. Yaya bought Amu a silver necklace. Nedeshiko bought Amu a lose white dress and Yellow skirt to match. Utau gave Amu a friendship bracelet.

Kukai bought Amu a jersey. Naghiko bought Amu a girls kimono. Tadase bought Amu a soft pink heart pillow that was so fluffy it was like a cloud. Last, but not least Ikuto _**MADE**_ Amu a locket. Inside the locket was a picture of Amu in Kindergarten and Ikuto on that first day they talked to each other. The locket was in the shape of a heart. Inscribed on the back was _**'Never forget out friendship. I love you and always will. Ikuto' **_This gift brought tears to Amu's eye. She pulled Ikuto into a hug and said in a whisper "I love you to and I'll never forget our friendship ever." Amu dried up her tears and enjoyed the rest of her party.

* * *

Everyone woke up early the next morning to say good-bye to Amu before she got in the car to her new home. They lived far away, in another state. Amu was now no longer going to be living in California anymore, but in Kansas. That was to far for a visit. Everyone gave Amu a group hug and took the life out of her. They didn't know if they were going to see her or not so the night before at the party Souku took a photo. It was of all her friends and Souku's family. Then all of a sudden Souku remembers that photo she took at the sleep over. She ran into the house while Amu was giving individual hugs now.

Souku came back with a 3 strips of a picture. She had them face down and told her two kids and Amu to pick any of the three. Utau picked her own photo and Ikuto got Amu's. Amu picked the picture of Ikuto. With this they all hugged and waved as she left for the air port. They were not allowed to come, because the rest of the information is classified.

Ikuto went inside the house to his room and slumped down on his bed. He thought he was never going to see Amu again. She had to leave right after they both said 'I love you' to each other Ikuto thought to himself. Ikuto wondered if Amu would do OK at her foster home with her new parents. He hoped the best for her and prayed to god he meets her again in the future. God actually fulfilled his wish, but not soon enough. With that Ikuto fell asleep saying 'I love you Amu. Goodnight. I hope your OK.'

Little did he know that Amu was in the scariest place on earth right now. She could not believe this. To think, the step dad and would be nice and now Amu was forced to stay silent. Whenever Amu's foster mom was home Amu would be able to survive.

* * *

_**10 YEARS LATER-**_

Ikuto woke up to the annoying sound of an alarm clock. He had to get ready for Seiyo high. Yep 10 years have passed. No one dares to talk about what has happened on that day 10 years ago. The year is now 2014. **(Lets just say the 9/11 incident happened in 2004 OK.)** Ikuto was 17 and his sister was 16. Amu was now 16 and has suffered so much and no one has a clue about it since her foster mother died of cancer. Ikuto went to the bathroom and got himself ready for school. He came downstairs only in his boxers hoping no one was in the kitchen. Wrong, his sister Utau was there.

"Ikuto, put some god damn clothes on!" A very flustered Utau said with a light pink blush on her face. Yep Utau can curse now. Ikuto and Utau went to school after getting ready. They rode to school on Ikuto's motorcycle, since he got his drivers licence last year. Ikuto thought today was just going to be another boring day at school. He even thought of skipping homeroom, because nothing ever important happened. However he thought for some reason he should go so he did. Boy oh boy was he in for a big old good surprise.

* * *

**Author's Note-**

**Cliff Hanger again. I want at least 5 reviews or I wont update. Anyways thank you for reading this chapter. Right now it's 11:34 Pm. I have been writing this chapter from the minute I got home up until now. It may not seem like it, but it was. I worked so hard on making this. I even thought of making this chapter 2, but my friend would kill me if I didn't get them to high school in chapter 3. She says that's where all the romance happens. Anyways I hope you liked this chapter. I made it extra long for not making the other two chapters short. I know I rushed a bit in some scenes, but I hope this long chapter makes up for it. Please review and if you have any tips please do put it in the review. I go back to edit each chapter after it's published. I remember telling one of my reader I would publish it before Saturday. Well I did. It's Only 11:38 Pm right now so it's still Friday. This chapter has like 6,355 words. I checked. Before when I was like half way done I said I was going to be in the 6,000's for this chapter. I knew it. Anyways r&r.**


	4. 10 Years and Transfer Student ?

**Author note-**** So guys. Anyways I heard from some of you saying it was sad. I tried not to give to much about her life away yet. I will way later on in the story. Any ways thanks for the reviews. I'm going to make the story meet up with the summary pretty soon. Warning the story rating is going to change, because of Ikuto and his perverted comments. I won't go off into the Lemon Zone, because I'm only 12 you know. So from here on out the story is rated T. Anyways I hope to get more reviews. They just make me so happy and I burst with joy, because I got no life. Lol sad me. Anyways time to thank my reviewers and give some ages. I also do not own Shugo Chara or any of the characters in the story, except for Random gay dude. All rights go to Peach-Pitt.**

_**BIG NEWS-**_

_**I have an editor. Uzumaki Naho. She's been helping fix all the mistakes in the story. Send her a shout out in the reviews or just PM her how awesome she is. You have been a big help in the making of the story. She is also now my official editor for the story.**_

* * *

**REVIEWS-**

_**UZUMAKI NAHO- Chapter 3-**_

_**Thank's for the review. This chapter is not going to be that sad at all. Pretty funny. Chapter 2 killed me. Yes, after I read your review I just had to start chapter 4. I plan to update frequently. Anyways I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**CupcakeCat05-Chapter 3-**_

_**Thank's for the review. I can understand why some people are picky. I'm to one who is picky with Stories and summary. I plan on making the story reach the summary soon. I promise you this will turn out into a great massive love story filled with all mad crazy stuff. Give the story a chance and you will be thank full you did. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**StarElsie- Chapter 3-**_

_**Thanks for reviewing again. I know how some of the readers are worried about Amu. Don't worry guys I would never let Amu die. Ikuto will save her from her misery, because at the time in first grade the Tsukiyomis were poor. Amu will be OK, well kinda. Anyways I hope you enjoy the chapter. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Lofty Crane- Chapter 3-**_

_**Thank you for the lovely review. You are a really good guesser. Anyways I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. Thanks for reading and reviewing. It makes me feel all giddy inside of me. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**thatwritersdream- Chapter 3-**_

_**Thank you for this review. When I saw this I was literally squealing and jumping. I even went up to my mom and be like "See what you made me miss. She loves my story." I do plan on making Amu tell Ikuto what happened to her when they find out about... well i cant go spoiling the story now can I? Anyways thanks for the review and reading. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**xXxStrawberryAngelxXx- Chapter 3-**_

_**Thanks for the review again. I looked back and saw that I did use to many line breakers. I won't do that in this chapter. I'll use less. When you said I pulled off the third person point of view i felt awesome. I'll use third person point of view for all my chapters. Now that I know how you write third person point of view It's way easier. Thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Caren- Chapter 3-**_

_**Thanks for reviewing again. Don't worry Amu will never die like ever. I plan on making this chapter more funny. There will be a fair share of good and bad moments. It's what makes a story. Anyways thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you like this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Ages are here-**_

_**Amu-16**_

_**Ikuto-17**_

_**Utau-16**_

_**Kukai-17**_

_**Yaya-16**_

_**Kairi-17**_

_**Rima-16**_

_**Naghiko-17**_

_**Nedeshiko-16**_

_**Tadase-17**_

_**Random gay guy-18 (didn't think I would be using him again. My sister said "Imagine if you use random gay guy again.")**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4- 10 years and Transfer Student?**_

_**RECAP-**_

_**"Boy oh boy was he in for a big old good surprise."**_

* * *

Ikuto and Utau arrived at Seiyo high with a big rumble from Ikuto's motorcycle. The two siblings zoom over to the school parking lot. Ikuto parks his motorcycle in his parking spot his dad saved for him. Ikuto is the son of the principle who happens to be a famous violinist. His sister Utau is also now a famous singer. She got recognized in her 6th grade battle of the bands. Utau's friend got her a gig to do an opening act for the show and, because of her amazing voice many record labels wanted her. She chose 'Easter' as her record label.

Ikuto takes off his helmet to show sweat beads on his forehead. He shook his head from left to right while the early winter winds caressed his hair. This got squeals from his fan club. Sayya Yamabuki started the second day after Ikuto started high school.

"Kya! He's so hot. I want to be on that motorcycle with him" A girl in the fan club said

"I know right. I heard he only lets his sister on his motorcycle and doesn't let any girls near it" excluding the populars.

Ikuto hates it whenever girls always talk about him like that. He got this playboy role after his first day of high school. Now it's Junior year and even the seniors love him. Ikuto's captain of the basketball team. Basically he has a high school life any one would kill for. Why does he hate it? No one may ever know. The other 'Populars' walked over to Ikuto's motorcycle and chatted for a bit. The 'Populars' group was made up of 9 people. Utau, Kukai, Yaya, Kairi, Rima, Naghiko, Nedeshiko, Tadase and Ikuto were in this group. However no one is dating each other.

"Hey Ikuto, you going to class today? I heard there is going to be a new transfer student from Kansas." Kukai said

"Maybe, maybe not. It depends if I feel like it." Ikuto replied in a cool manner.

"Hey come on. Let's head to homeroom. It's getting a bit to cold out here for Yaya." Yaya said earning a sweat drop from everyone.

"For the 15,246 time! Stop referring to yourself in third person." Utau screamed making Yaya flinch and start to sob yet once again.

"Hush little baby. Don't you cry. Um... here's a lollipop." Kairi said checking his own words while comforting Yaya.

With that Utau, Kukai, Kairi, Yaya, Rima, Naghiko, Nedeshiko, and Tadase went to class. Since the teacher is always late, Ikuto decided to take his sweet little time to class. Ikuto went to his locker and got his books. Now he was heading for class without a worry in the world. Except for probably getting raped from a mob of girls since none of his friends are here to protect him.

* * *

**Where Amu Is-**

Amu woke up to have a mild headache and a sore back. There were some scars on her back. Amu took 1 Tylenol pill and got ready for school. Amu's uniform consisted of a red checkered plaid skirt. It's length is above her knees, but not to short. She wears a white tuck in shirt with a black tie that she leaves some space between her neck to match her outfit. She also wears a vest and there is a red cloth pinned to her left arm. She also wears a black hair clip. She decided on a high pony tail pinned by the hair clip. Then she has a black sock on her left shoe and a pink sock on the other shoe.

She went downstairs hoping her foster dad was not there. God listened to her prayers and Amu thought he was at some bar getting girls wasted. Amu couldn't care less about what the old bastard did as long as he wasn't home. Amu walked to her new school. She is a transfer student and goes to school on November 27th. Amu lives about 10 minutes from school by walking. She lives five minutes from school by car. Amu headed for school with her bag slung over her back. As she walked in the school gates some girls started squealing.

"Kya. It's 'Cool N Spicy'." A girl said.

"Look at her uniform. She is so cool." Another girl said.

Amu just ignored these comments and went to the principles office. She stopped by the Secretary office and told the lady that she was here to see the principle. The Secretary let her into the principles office. When Amu went in the principle told her to sit down. The principle had a shocked face when he saw Amu. Amu just said "Nice to meet cha..." Then she looked at the name tag at the front of the desk that read Tsukiyomi and finished her sentence by saying "...Principle Tsukiyomi."

"Hello Am- Hinamori. Here is your schedule. If you have any trouble just ask any student and I'm sure you will get all the help needed." Then she took her leave and headed for her homeroom. The principle wondered why Amu acted as if she never met him before. She was like a second daughter to him and he was like her father after the death of her first father. He just ignored it knowing Ikuto might know something, purposely making all her classes with him. Oh how devious the man was.

Amu was now on her way to homeroom. The thing was that she didn't know where it was. She took another look at the schedule.

_**Hinamori Amu- Age 16, Junior**_

_**Am Homeroom- Mr. Nikaido- rm 105**_

_**1st period- Adv. Math- Mr. Phillips- rm 116**_

_**2nd period- Science- Mr. Marshall-rm 127**_

_**3rd period- Health- Ms. Falzarano- rm- 208**_

_**4th period- Study hall- Mr. Paulen- rm 125**_

_**5th period- E.L.A- Ms. Sapp- 108**_

_**6th period- Lunch**_

_**7th/8th period- Gym- Ms. Peirman/ Mr. Schrier**_

_**Pm Homeroom- Mr. Nikaido- rm 105**_

* * *

**Back to where Ikuto is-**

Ikuto got his things and headed for Homeroom. As he was walking the halls were still crowded. His little beauty walk to class was disrupted when he was by the water fountain where there is a turn by the double doors. A girl had walked into him. They both fell down to the ground. Ikuto decided to help her pick up her books. Along the way he saw her schedule. When he read her name he looked up to the girl and saw her pink hair now down her back. Her hair was in a pony tail, but her hair was so long. It was waist length. Then all of a sudden flash backs of Amu came to his head

_**Flash back-**_

"You like me?" I just said "You like me?" We both said yes at the same time. **_(Chapter 1)_**

"Hey Amu. Lets see... You pick out the drink that I want the most and I pick out the one you want the most. OK." Amu replied by saying

"Sure. I already have the drink you want, drilled into my mind." **_(Chapter 2)_**

Amu asked me if I was going to visit her and Utau during the sleep over. I replied by saying "Yes. I can't let you guys have all the fun now can I?" **_(Chapter 2)_**

Ikuto and Amu were cuddling each other while legs entangled. Ikuto's arm was on top of her while her arm was below him. Ikuto then saw her cute face and smiled at her. _**(Chapter 3)**_

"You wont forget me ever? Right?" Ikuto said "I don'd kno-..." Amu was interrupted when Ikuto took this chance to wrap her in a hug and kiss her on the cheek. _**(Chapter 3)**_

Last, but not least Ikuto _**MADE**_ Amu a locket. Inside the locket was a picture of Amu in Kindergarten and Ikuto on that first day they talked to each other. The locket was in the shape of a heart. Inscribed on the back was _**'Never forget out friendship. I love you and always will. Ikuto' **_This gift brought tears to Amu's eye. She pulled Ikuto into a hug and said in a whisper "I love you to and I'll never forget our friendship ever." Amu dried up her tears and enjoyed the rest of her party. _**(Chapter 3)**_

_**Flash back over-**_

Ikuto saw that Amu was going after this book and he went after it to. This ended up with his hand over hers. Then he went a bit closer to her hear. He whispered into her ear saying "Nice panties, didn't know you like lace."

"Hentai neko cos playing baka!" Amu yelled getting the attention of everyone. Then she slapped him causing everyone to gasp in horror.

"No girl and I mean no girl has ever done that to me before. I am so getting back at her.", Ikuto thought to himself while his hand was on his left cheek.

Then Amu said "Sorry. I don't know what came over me." and sped off only to be stopped by the same boy.

"105 is that way." Ikuto said pointing to the double doors that lead to another hallway.

"Thanks." Amu said sheepishly feeling bad for hitting him. She silently cursed herself for venting out her anger on some random person for what her father did to her the night before. As the two headed for class Ikuto walked in class and Nikaido was at the door before Amu could get in.

* * *

"Ah, Himamori. Your the new student right? Wait out here, and when I call your name come in and introduce you self OK." Nikaido said.

"Names _Hinamori." _Amu emphasized the 'N' in her name as the teacher walked in to class.

Nikaido sat down at his desk and told the students to quiet down. As they did he stood up and said

"As some of you may know there is going to be a transfer student. She is waiting out side. Please come in now!" Nikaido said the last sentence a bit louder so Amu could hear.

As Amu walked in some girls said "Kya! It's Cool N spicy!"

"I cant believe she's in our class!" Another said.

All the boys were dumbstruck by her beauty. Some girls were sending death glares now that they know none of the boys would pay attention to them anymore. The other half of the girls were fawning over her. Amu however ignored all and started her introduction.

"Names Hinamori Amu. Nice to meet cha." Amu said in her 'Cool N Spicy' tone. This caused even more fan girl squeals. Sayya was no where near impressed of the girl.

"Himamori you can go sit next Tsukiyomi, on his left. Tsukiyomi raise your hand please." Nikaido said.

Amu walked over to Tsukiyomi, also where the other 'Populars' sat and took the window seat. Since it was only homeroom they got to do whatever they wanted. Amu just sat in her seat. She took out her MP3 player and headphones. She put the left ear in and kept the other out. She put her head down with her hands folded and used it as a pillow. She faced the window and closed her eyes.

**Five minutes later-**

Ikuto saw that the new girl had fallen asleep. He knew the bell was going to ring in like 10 seconds so he decided to wake her up... Ikuto style.(**I always wanted to write 'Ikuto style') **He took out her ear plug and put his face near her ear. He blew on it. The girl flew out of her seat an landed on the ground. This happened as everyone was leaving so no one really noticed.

"Why in the Hell did you do that." Amu yelled in a whisper to Ikuto.

"Cuz the bell rang and you were asleep, so I decided to wake you up." Ikuto said like it was nothing.

"You could have shook me a little or call my name. Why'd you have to go and be a Hentai and blow in my ear?"

"Now where's the fun in that?" Ikuto said with a fake pout on his face.

"Whatever." Amu said clearly pissed off. She put her electronics away and headed for the door. Little did she know Ikuto was following her.

Amu was aimlessly walking the halls in search of math class. She saw two guys and asked them for directions.

"Hey there you lost? If you are I can so you where to go." Guy number 1 said

"Yeah yeah. Do whatever you want. I don't care what you do to her." Gay dude whispered to Guy number 1 as he headed for his class. The Gay dude clearly didn't seem interested in the girl, because well... he's gay.

"Well?" Guy number 1 said.

"Sure. Can you take me to room 116?"

"Anything for you." Guy number 1 said in a flattery voice. Ikuto followed him and Amu, because where he was taking her was no math class.

After some time Amu asked where they're going. He just then pinned her to the wall and said "You really are stupid you know. Why would you follow a random guy you don't know to a place where there are no cameras?" Guy number 1 said as he started a trail a butterfly kissed down her neck. He had used his legs to pin her legs to the wall so she couldn't knee him in the 'Area'.

Once Ikuto saw he pinned her to the wall he, made a run for it. He got enraged and grabbed the guy by the collar once he started kissing her. Then he punched they guy in the nose so many times he was bleeding and begging for mercy.

"Next time I see you anywhere near her... well you wouldn't want to know what's going to happen to you." Ikuto said with a scary tone while sending a death glare to the badly beaten boy on the floor in a fetal position.

Ikuto turned around after he let the guy go to see a shocked Amu. She had tears rolling down her cheek with her mouth open. Ikuto walked up to her and hugged her for the first time in 10 long years.

"Who are you?" is what Amu said to Ikuto. Ikuto just froze. She was wearing the necklace he gave her 10 years ago, yet she didn't even know him.

"It's me Ikuto. Don't tell me you forgot me." Ikuto said in a worried voice.

"I'm sorry, but I don't know an Ikuto." Amu said in a sympathetic voice.

"It's OK. Come on let's head to class. The teacher will get mad." Ikuto said while walking to class. Amu was following close behind.

* * *

When they got to rm 116 Ikuto had to knock on the door, because it was locked. A student named Shakira opened the door (**My BFF) **and sat back down. The teach took both Ikuto and Amu to the corner for privacy. However all the students gave their undivided attention to the three.

"Why were you guys late?" Asked Mr. Phillips.

"Sorry. Amu is the new student. She didn't know where to go and she didn't have her schedule on hand. It was some where in her bag so it took sometime to find it. Then she showed me and that's why were're..." Ikuto took a glance at his watch an said "... five minutes late to class." Ikuto finished off lying right though his teeth.

Mr. Phillips said they were excused with Amu being new and all since Ikuto helped her. Amu was shocked to see Ikuto lie to a teacher. She has never done that before. Amu sat besides Ikuto and got out their text books and began working on the problem. Then just when everything was going well Sayya just had to go and ruin it all.

"I bet new girl was trying to make a move on my Ikuto and he rejected her. Then he got himself late trying to get rid of her and then he felt pity for her so he saved her sorry but. Am I right or am I right girls?" Sayya said in a snotty voice. She said it in a whisper so the teacher couldn't hear, but just loud enough for Amu and Ikuto to hear. Amu was not effected by this, but Ikuto was.

One he was not Sayya's and never will be. Two she just spoke bad about his Amu. Yep Ikuto wasn't Sayya, but Amu was his.**(This sounds so** **corny**) Ikuto decided to go and pass a note to Amu.

_***Hey Amu. You Ok with what happened earlier in the hall?*- Ikuto**_

_***Yep. All fine.*- Amu**_

_***No your're not. I can see it in your eyes.*- Ikuto**_

When Amu got this note she blushed thinking about how much this boy cares.

_***No really. I am fine. Thanks for saving me. I don't know what I would have done without you.*- Amu**_

_***Oh. So now you love me?*-Ikuto**_

This is where Amu got infuriated that a note wasn't going to do the trick. She stood up in the middle of the lesson and said "Never will I ever love you! Your're just... Ugh!" Amu said loudly the teacher had shock written all over his face. Amu then ran out of class with her books and bag. She headed wherever her legs took her. Mr. Phillips gave Ikuto the look that said _Go-Talk-To-Her. _Ikuto did so and took his belongings.

Ikuto ran after Amu and she quickened her pace. Ikuto's long legs really helped him in the chase. Amu didn't know where she was going so he decided to make her run to a dead end. One Amu slowed down a bit Ikuto caught up and grabbed her shoulders. He pushed her up to a wall behind her so she couldn't run off again.

"Ahh! What the he-" Amu started to scream, but was then cut off by a hand placed over her mouth.

"Hey! Calm down, It's just me. Anyways why'd you run off?" Ikuto said not noticing the position they're in.

"Tmph yumph hpmh omphf." Amu said with her words muffled by the same hand.

"What?" Ikuto said still not noticing his hand covering her mouth. Then he removed his hand noticing she was blushing.

"I said "Take you hand off.", Amu said a bit mad.

"Ok now answer my question from before." Ikuto said trying not to let Amu change the subject.

"Well, I screamed, because I thought I lost you and then someone comes grabs my shoulder so yeah. Second I ran out of class, because all eyes were on me and if I just sat down everyone would have just laughed and I don't like the attention. So I ran out of class." Amu said making everything she just did sound like anyone else would have done the same.

_**(A.N.- I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT TO WRITE FOR THIS PART SO SORRY IF IT IS SUCKS.)**_

"Well class is going to be over in like 2 minutes so we can just stay out here until then. Oh yeah I know no one in math class is in science class." Ikuto said

"Ok. Well... now what?" Amu said trying to find something to do.

"I don't know. How about you and me go to the supply closet and-" Ikuto said being interrupted by Amu.

"Lalalalal! I don't and can't hear anything!" Amu said putting her ears in her fingers and moving in circles.

Ikuto just chuckled at this and then the bell rang signaling it's second period. Amu stopped just knowing a student might see her, just embarrassing herself even more. Science class went by in a flash. Since there was a new student Mr. Marshall decided to be funny and show her his 'Magic'. They were good, but Amu wan't very interested. Next there was health class.

The teacher was on the unit about the human body and other gross stuff. She had passed everyone a condom saying it's regulation for every high school student in the state of California to have them.

Ikuto decided to be class clown and took a handful saying "Thanks. I was running out. This might last me the whole week." Ikuto said like it was nothing.

This got a glare coming from Amu who just happened to be sitting right next to him. She had a disgusted look on her face. Amu went back on t paying attention to class while Ikuto was daydreaming. His day dream was interrupted when he saw a baby doll placed down in the middle of him and Amu. Ikuto just said "What the hell." Quietly so only Amu could hear. She groaned and explained what the baby was for. Ikuto just smirked.

After class was over it was time for Study hall which Ikuto always always skips. He didn't see the point in the class. Either go to the class and be lectured about how bad the students are. Or go to a classroom where the teacher lets you to finish work. Just as long as you're not in the Hallways.

Ikuto took Amu's arm and dragged her through a mob of students. Amu only managed to get out the words "Where... are ... you... taking-", because the loud students canceled out her voice. Ikuto took Amu up two flights of stairs only to meet a gate.

"Ha. How you going to get-" Amu was saying only to be interrupted by Ikuto pulling out a key from his pocket.

Ikuto seemed to know what Amu was thinking and said "Being friends with the class president has its perks." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Oh how Amu so wished to smack that smirk off his face. "Don't you know how to smile?" Amu said in a curious way.

"I used to." Ikuto said and that was all. Amu and Ikuto set their things up by the little room that looked like a control room. After they set their things by the wall they walked over to the railing taking in the early winter breeze. It was pretty silent. That was until a baby started crying for milk.

"Wahwahwahhwah!" A plastic baby started screaming. Amu thought it needed milk so she got the pretend milk and started to feed the baby while resting her back against the wall by all their things. Amu was soon dosing off and before she knew it she was asleep. Her neck to the right with no support. Ikuto saw this and made Amu's head go to his lap and her legs by his. Then he pulled Amu up a bit so she was laying on his chest.

Soon she was snuggling in his chest like a ball. "Just like old times." Ikuto said to himself. The baby calmed down and was silent. He set the baby aside and he himself fell asleep with Amu in his arms.

* * *

**A.N.- So. How'd you guys like the story. I hope that was enough amuto for now. There will be way more amuto in the upcoming chapters. So if you want them then review. I want to see if I can get another 5 reviews. Anyways 3 more days of school for me. I want to really thank my editor of the story ****_Uzumaki Naho. _****You've been great help girl. Want the next chapter before this Thursday then get reviewing. Oh yeah I'm changing the title of this story from "Love from Kindergarten to High school" To "love always finds a way" tomorrow at 06/24/14. I decided the new title better suited the story.**


	5. First Day Of School

**A.N.:**

**Hey guys. Thanks for reading chapter 5. I really adore the reviews. Some reviews were kinds funny and others made me feel so happy, because you guys are saying you love the story and all that good stuff. Anyways everyone has the same age as before. Now time to thank some people. First off I want to thank my editor ****_Uzumaki Naho. _****She helped me a lot in chapter 4. Anyways time to reply to some reviews. Oh yeah I don't own Shugo chara or any of the characters in the story.**

**Big News-**

**So here's the thing. My editor ****_Uzumaki Naho _****had to do some things so she is going to be busy for a while. I have this new editor for the time being and her name is ****_EWhiteOwl18._****I thank the both of them for helping me on this chapter. Uzumaki helped a bit, but since she is busy I needed another to edit the rest. I thank both people.**

* * *

**REVIEWS-**

_**Uzumaki Naho- Chapter 4-**_

**I think you should re read the chapter after I post it, because I may have forgotten some things. Hope you like this chapter. Thanks for helping me like always.**

_**Shakira Ur Sis- Chapter 1-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. I know the first chapter didn't really make any sense. That's why I tried to make up for it by taking them to high school as quick as possible. Hope you like the chapter.**

_**StarElsie- Chapter 4-**_

**Don't we all. You will get to know more about her dad in the future. The story needs to develop a bit more. I hope you like the chapter.**

_**reine- Chapter 4-**_

**You're going to find out in the future. Like I said the story has to develop for you to find out. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**ahnnie- Chapter 4-**_

**Thanks for the review. This story is going to turn out into something you have never imagined. Some parts will be cheesy while others are made up from my imagination. You are not going to regret going onto my story. Hope you like this chapter**

_**Dwmalove- Chapter 4-**_

**Thanks for the cute review. This story is only going to get cuter. Hope you like this chapter. Review again.**

_**xXxStrawberryAngelxXx- Chapter 4-**_

**Thanks for the review. It's OK. You don't have to review all the time. Your review made me laugh at the last part. "...it confused me if he did or did not remember our precious pinkette." The part that made me laugh was precious pinkette. Anyways you'll get to know soon. As for the format I like to write like this. You may not think it's right, but I like this. Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_**BIG NEWS-**_

**As some of you may have noticed I changed the title of the story from "Love from kindergarten to high school" to "Love always finds a way". I thought this title suited the story more. Also I have started a new story. Check it out.**

* * *

**Chapter 5- First Day Of School:**

**RECAP**

_**"Soon she was snuggling in his chest like a ball. "Just like old times." Ikuto said to himself. The baby calmed down and was silent. He set the baby aside and he himself fell asleep with Amu in his arms."**_

* * *

Ikuto awoke from his sleep when he began to hear students go across the campus. He tried to get up, but Amu was on top of him. He chuckled a bit. When he started to shake her a bit she stirred a bit. When she opened her eyes she saw that she wasn't against the wall anymore. Instead there was something warm under her. She turned her head to see Ikuto smirking and now she was blushing madly.

"What the hell. When did I get on you?!" Amu asked getting up from his lap and gathering her things. Ikuto growled a bit when she got the baby doll from hell.**(A.N. I just listened to this Hindi song called baby doll.)**

"Why must you take that baby with you?" Ikuto asked clearly annoyed

"Cause if we don't take care of it we fail the quarter. Plus I always wanted to know how it..." Amu mumbled the last part so Ikuto couldn't hear.

"What'd you say. I didn't quite hear that." Ikuto said with his famous smirk.

"I said I always wanted to know how it felt to take care of a baby." Amu said embarrassed with a blush taking over her face.

"Oh I thought you said you always wanted to have a baby with-" Ikuto started saying, but was cut off by the first bell ringing signaling it was time for E.L.A. to begin. They had four minutes to run downstairs and go to class. Ikuto and Amu got all their things in a hurry. Then she got dragged by Ikuto, because she didn't know where class was and Ikuto didn't have time to explain.

Ikuto and Amu made it to class breathless with a minute to spare. This class only had Ikuto and Amu. There was no Sayya or the 'Populars'. Nope this was the worst class in the entire school. Class 612 for this teacher every haunting day. There was a different class number for each class room your're in.

**(A.N.- From this point on the E.L.A class is based on my class and the names are real.)**

When Amu and Ikuto came hand in hand to class the students went silent and stared at the two. Ikuto let go right away and went to his seat, which was not next to Amu. The class had a soccer ball they were tossing around. From three corners and Amu being in the middle, Ikuto was really worried she was going to get hit in the head. The girl right next to Amu was Maria. She had long black hair that went past her waist, it was silky and smooth. She had it in a pony tail. Maria was not a girl you wanted to mess with.

Azzedine or 'Mike' as some people liked to call him was being a snobby little brat. He was running around the room also playing soccer. He was playing with David and Joseph. As Amu was getting warned about how the teacher is she was getting worried. They had said lots of things. They said how she smoked and how she would always yell.

The teacher never yelled at Ikuto, because he would get all of his work on time. As Amu was getting to know everyone better the soccer ball was headed in her direction. Ikuto took notice to this and yelled out Amu's name.

She caught the ball with one hand and the class became dead silent. She also had a confused look on her face and was speechless like the rest. Then Kerly said "Well that was weird." Then her best friend Jasmine said "Yep."

Amu passed the ball back to Dippy who gave it to Azzedine. They didn't play anymore, because after that little event the teacher came in and ruined the atmosphere in the classroom. With her in the room there was now a new aura.

Ms. Sapp, the teacher noticed a new student and asked for her basic information as an emergency card. She got Amu started with selecting a book and telling her what supplies she needed. Amu thought the woman was being ridiculous.

As class went on Amu never glanced once at Ikuto, much to his disappointment. Amu was now being used as a bridge for passing notes to the other side of the room. The girls at her table would give her a note to give to this girl Roxy, or Reem. Then she would receive a letter back and gave it to the girls at Amu's table. She never peeked once, because she didn't want to be called nosy. She also didn't want to be a snitch when the teacher left and everyone went crazy. Then as soon as the teacher came in everyone went silent. They were either reading or writing.

The class went by fast and since the teacher was crazy she made Amu catch up on _**Everything.**_She had about one month to catch up and then she would be on tack with the class. When the bell rang signaling time for lunch. Some kids had to stay, because they had lunch detention for not turning in homework. Amu thought Ms. Sapp was better than her foster dad.

Ms. Sapp dismissed the class by certain people and by tables. Everyone was dismissed except for Amu. Ikuto waited outside the class for the pinkette. The teacher just needed to talk about how the class works and what she needs. When Amu left the class door she sighed in relief from being released from the hell class.

* * *

Ikuto showed her down to the cafe where all the other students where. Since everyone was already silent and sitting down waiting for their food all eyes were on Amu and Ikuto. They walked to their designated tables, because the damn principle likes to be organized. This is high school god dammit, Ikuto thought to himself.

As soon as they were allowed to talk many of the boys started flirting with Amu. Ikuto made his way over to Amu only to be stopped by his sister. Utau took Amu to the 'Populars' table. The girls were the only ones there at the time.

"Hey Amu. I was wondering if you would like to come to a sleep over tonight at my house?" Utau said making Amu surprised. She had heard rumors saying she has a brother complex for Ikuto. Amu thought Utau was going to threaten her to stay a way from Ikuto or something close to that, but no. Instead she invites Amu to a sleepover. In fact her first one in 10 years. She forgot what to even do.

"I'm also bringing Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko." Utau included.

Amu didn't know what to say and didn't want to come off rude so she agreed. Now all Amu had to do was convince her foster dad.

Ikuto saw that the girls were talking for too long so he took matters into his own hand. He went up to the group of girls and said "Sorry girls, but I have some business with this one." Ikuto said gesturing to Amu with his hand slung over her shoulder. With that he dragged her off to the roof top.

After they reached the roof without being caught, (and even though if they were caught it wouldn't matter considering he was the son of the principle) Ikuto set his things down and was just walking over to a bench. Amu had an _are-you-kidding-me _look on her face. Ikuto just sat down on a bench by the end of the roof that could look over the campus. The kids were let out of the cafe during lunch break as long as they stayed on campus.

Amu had forgotten her lunch, because she was in a rush from home and there was no way she was going to go back all the way down the stairs and back up. Her stomach growled making her face blush with a tint of pink of embarrassment.

"Want some?" Ikuto asked gesturing to his lunch bag, with a chuckle.

"S-sure." Amu said nervous.

They sat next to each other and ate. Then Amu remembered that she was dragged up here.

"Hey? What business did you have with me?" Amu asked standing up with one hand on her hip and the other hanging off to the side.

"None. Just thought the girls were bothering you." Ikuto said while he kept on eating.

"They weren't bothering me." Amu said in a mad tone. After that Amu just went back to taking really small bites of Ikuto's food.

"What You afraid of getting fat?" Ikuto said with clear joy.

"I'm not fat you fag ball." Amu said checking out her last word to see if it made any sense.

"I didn't say you were fat, and 'fag ball'? Seriously?" Ikuto said with his hands up in the air in defense.

They ate in silence and it was consuming Amu. Her thoughts began to wonder back to the sleepover. She thought about how she never had a sleepover, because Kain wouldn't let her. Then that led to how he treated her. Her mind was filling with all types of thoughts now. She wanted all the pain he was giving her to just stop.

"What ever. Hey Ikuto?" Amu said getting Ikuto's attention.

"Yes." Ikuto said for her to continue.

"How would you feel if I...die" Amu said the last part in a whisper hoping Ikuto didn't hear.

Ikuto's face lit up in udder shock. He just got Amu back and he wasn't going to let her just slip away. No he wouldn't. Not again.

"What!? Never? I won't allow it." Ikuto said now hugging Amu.

"Calm down. It was just a thought. I just had a feeling to jump off the roof and be done with life." Amu said like it was nothing

"That's it. Were done. Let's go downstairs. You're not coming back up here, because I'm afraid you might actually jump when I'm not looking." Ikuto said in a joking manner.

After that Amu took the baby doll and left the roof with Ikuto. By the time they came downstairs to the first floor there were students coming up from the cafe. Ikuto realized that it was 7th period so he took Amu to the gym.

* * *

The gym teacher, Ms. Pierman told all the students to sit at the bleachers. After some lecturing about how they didn't put the equipment a way yesterday she dismissed them to the locker rooms. Amu had to go talk to the gym teacher about not having the gym uniform. She was excused for the whole month as long as she could find something to resemble the uniform. She can't really do most activities in a skirt.

After everyone was done changing the gym teacher said there is going to be a fitness gram assessment today. The exam included sit ups, push ups, and the pacer, which is like a running race. Then they had to scale you for your weight and height.

**(A.N. I'm using a little scene from 'My Tomboy Girlfriend' for this. I use it, because it was so good. Please don't get mad at me for this.)**

Ikuto and Amu got paired up together. Everyone spread throughout the gym. One person in each pair had a stop watch. They were instructed to give their partners two minutes for each activity. Amu was going first so she got down on the floor. Ikuto held her foot and when he told her to start she began.

She wasn't very good with the sit ups. She couldn't even lift up her self just a little bit. Ikuto started to smirk at 1 minute and 15 seconds.

Amu got irritate by that smirk. 'Can he not go without smirking for more than 5 minutes?' She thought to her self.

"What're you smirking at?" Amu asked glaring while failing badly at doing a sit up.

"Oh nothing. Oh Amu, I must say, I really like your panties." Ikuto said with his smirk growing.

"PERVERT!" Amu said causing's everyone's attention towards them while the teachers were busy else where. Then Ikuto said "Times up. My turn, Oh yeah you did 3 sit ups." Like it was nothing.

Amu realized that the shorts she was wearing when she changed in the locker room was a little big at the end where her legs holes are. Amu got up and took the stopwatch from him. Ikuto told Amu to hold him down hard and keep count.

When she said start he was going up and down so fast. Amu was amazed. When it was two minutes she said times up. The Ikuto said "How...many...did...I...do?" Ikuto asked on between breaths.

Amu wasn't keeping count so she thought he did around 100 something.

"You did 127." Amu said

"Ok. Get on the floor. Time for you to do some push ups." Ikuto said taking back the stop watch.

Amu got on the floor in the push up position. When Ikuto said "GO" she got up, but when she had to go back only her waist and below went down. Ikuto just had to comment at this.

"Why're you humping the ground?" Ikuto asked while chuckling

"What!?" Amu asked. Her face was so red it brought shame to tomatoes.

"Your're supposed to use your entire body. Plus the way you were doing it, made it look like you were humping the ground." Ikuto said as if it were obvious.

"Ugh. What ever. How many did I do?" Amu said.

"6. Now prepare to be amazed." Ikuto said with a smug grin on his face.

After being amazed that Ikuto could do 203 push ups in two minutes it was time for the pacer. There were different groups since there was not enough space for everyone. Amu and Ikuto were the last ones to go. Once their group lined up to start the pacer everyone was cheering for Ikuto.

"Kya. Ikuto you can do it!" A fan girl screamed followed by many others.

"Good luck." Ikuto said to Amu

"Your going to need it." Amu said with a smirk. Boy she's been spending to much time with Ikuto.

"GO!" Mr. Schrier the other gym teacher said.

It was now 5 minutes into the game and most people have gotten eliminated. The only people still running were Ikuto and Amu. It was the 206th lap. Neither of them were out of breath.

On the 208th lap Ikuto couldn't take it anymore so he dropped to the floor. Amu was on her 209th lap and was about to break the school record. That was until the entire gym went quiet. She stopped right before she passed the line for the 210th lap and turned around to see Ikuto on the floor. She instead ran to Ikuto on the other side of the gym.

"Wake up! I said 'Wake up'! Stupid, stupid idiot, I said Wake up." Amu said this all while now grabbing him by the shoulders and shaking his head violently back and forth.

Amu was replied with a groan of pain.

"Stop... shaking." Was all Ikuto said

"Oh. Sorry." Amu immediately let go and told the teacher she would take Ikuto to the nurses office by her self. The teacher let her go with Ikuto hanging on the side oh her shoulder. He was heavy, but she kept that to her self for the short distance to the nurse. Good thing she was down the corridor.

After Ikuto was taken care of and awake Amu told him to take the baby to his house. She didn't say why and was out in a rush. She needed to get home as fast as she could. She was 15 minutes late. She met up with Utau by the school gates saying she was coming over to her house in one hour. With that Amu ran for her house.

* * *

"I'm home!" Amu said walking up the stairs to be greeted by Kain at the top.

"Where were you?" Kain, her step father asked clearly drunk.

"At school. I was taking care of some things, because it was my first day." Amu said scared that her words would bring her punishment.

Amu went to her room as fast as she could. It was a small room. There was one closet and a dresser for her clothes and others. She has a small bed. She also has a desk for work. Then there's a balcony she has, but never uses. She has a pink curtain her loving foster mother, Sarah left her. She uses the curtain to cover the balcony window. She doesn't have any neighbors. She lives in a secluded place.

Amu got her bag ready with pajama's. She had a pink fluffy heart pillow. She forgot how she got it or who gave it. **(A.N. check chapter 2.) **There was a smaller heart in the middle as a design. Amu doesn't know why, but she sleeps with it every night. Almost as if it were very important to her. Then she has this pink blanket with cupcakes scattered around the blanket. She kept it for the same reason as the pillow. She put on this locket in the shape of a heart. She could tell there were words on the back, but for some reason it was painted over. She also couldn't get it to open.

Amu fixed her hair into a low pony tail and pinned it with a black X clip. She went downstairs. She planned on to just go out the door. Instead Kain who was in the living room watching T.V saw she was heading for the door.

"Where do you think your going Missy?" Kain asked with a scary smirk.

"Friends house. Sleep over. Just girls." Amu answered like a robot.

After much arguing and a few slaps later Kain agreed. Kain made a deal with Amu saying she has to return a favor to him later on. Amu agreed so she could get out of the house as soon as possible.

Amu walked at out of the house and took out her smart phone. She text Utau.

*I just got out of the house. Where do you live?*- Amu

*Wait. Just tell me where you live. I live an hour away from school.*- Utau

*_Address_*-Amu

*Thanks. I'll have some one pick you up*- Utau

*Ok.*-Amu

*He should be there in about 10-15 minutes.*-Utau

Amu thought about this. If Utau lives an hour away from school then how can her ride come within 10-15 minutes. Amu's thoughts were interrupted when a limo came at the front of her driveway. A guy in a tuxedo who looked old came out of drivers seat and opened the back seat door for her.

When Amu sat down and the car started arms snaked around her waist. Before Amu could open her mouth to scream for help a hand was put over her mouth. Amu froze at his touch. She stayed quiet and afraid the guy had a weapon. Then he spoke.

"Yo." A husky voice said in a seductive tone.

Amu loosened up knowing who this dreaded _'Kidnapper'_ is. He removed his hand.

"What are you doing Tsukiyomi?" Amu asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

"Awe. I like it when you call me Ikuto. Anyways, Utau told me to come pick you up." Ikuto fake pouted at the first part then had a smirk at the last line.

"Why would Utau tell you-" Amu began to say, but then thought about more as to why would Utau get Ikuto to pick her up.

"You're her brother and you guys live in the same house." Amu mumbled to herself.

"Yep." Ikuto said popping the 'P'.

The pair arrived at Ikuto's house after a few perverted comments by said man. Ikuto escorted Amu out of the limo. Amu was in complete awe of how big Ikuto's house was. He just smirked.

A maid opened the door and bowed to Ikuto.

"Welcome home master Tsukiyomi." The maid said while leading them to the living room. Ikuto dismissed the maid and now he was alone with Amu.

"So. Here we are. All alone. No one to save you." Ikuto said with a playful smirk.

"Don't you ever smile. You douche bag." Amu said while playfully punching Ikuto on the arm.

Then Ikuto pounced on Amu, pinning her to the couch. She had such a shocked face while he had a devious smirk.

"W-what are you doing?" Amu asked

"Were you not trying to tempt me with your outfit?" Ikuto asked innocently.

Then Utau came down the stairs to see if Amu got here yet. Utau screamed at the sight in her living room.

"IKUTO! What the hell? Were you trying to rape my friend?!" Utau asked glaring daggers in his direction

"It's not rape if she likes it." Ikuto said simply

"There's no way in hell I like this, so yeah it's rape!" Amu replied yelling at Ikuto

Utau pulled Ikuto off of Amu and dragged her upstairs. Amu was greeted by Yaya, Rima, and Nadeshiko in pajamas.

"Yaya's got to use the bathroom. I won't be out for a while." Yaya yelled all while doing this weird dance from side to side to the bathroom.

"Just change here. I'm going to get us some snacks." Utau told Amu

Utau got her phone and sent a text. Amu was looking in her bag for her pajamas. When she got out her clothes she stripped of her clothes to her under garments. Then all of a sudden there was feet shuffling upstairs to the door of the girls.

"Utau. I got the food. I'm coming in." Ikuto said before he could hear the protest of the other girls behind the door.

Everyone was paralyzed. Ikuto was staring at Amu and she was staring back. The other three girls were frozen on spot. Amu had on only underwear and was in the middle of putting on her shirt. Which means right now half her bra was showing.

Yaya came out of the bathroom getting everyone to look at her.

"Did Yaya miss something?" She asked nervously.

After Amu took into account of what just happened she grabbed Pillows off the bed and started throwing them at Ikuto's face. He started falling back and got out of the room with Amu running towards the door. The door got slammed in his face and his butt hit the floor.

"What just happened?" Ikuto said to himself and retreated to his room.

Amu finished putting on her clothes and sat down on the edge of Utau's bed by the other girls.

"Yaya wants to do something fun." Yaya said in third person once again.

"How about we invite some friends over."Utau offered with the same devious smirk on her face.

"How about we not." Nadeshiko and Amu said

"As long as there's fun, I'm OK." Yaya said looking in Rima's bag for candy.

Rima took out a Kit-Kat bar from her pocket and gave it to Yaya.

Oh I don't like where this's going, Amu thought to herself.

"Then it's final. I'm inviting the boys." Utau said making this conversation have an end to it.

Utau text Kukai, and told him

*Hey. Utau here. I'm having a sleepover. Invite the other boys. Come to my place as soon as you can.;)*-Utau

*OK. See ya there. I'm bringing Nagi, Kairi, and Tadase.;)*-Kukai

"Alright, now. Nagi, Kairi, Tadase, and Kukai are going to be here soon. Until then lets have a...-" Utau said this while putting her phone down. Then she grabbed her pillow at the end and said "...PILLOW FIGHT!"

She swung it at Yaya, but she ducked so instead of her getting whacked, Rima got the blow.

"Oh your going to get it." Rima said with a fiery glint in her eyes.

"Should we... I don't know... stop them?" Nadeshiko asked Amu.

"I don't think we should get in the middle of this." Amu replied hiding behind a couch so she doesn't get hit.

There were screams head though the entire mansion. Then there was a doorbell. The girls all scrambled for a brush and combed their hair fiercely to get rid of the tangled messes. Ikuto answered the door to his friends and after he was told why they're here he led them upstairs to his sisters room.

"Utau your guest are here. I'm coming in."Ikuto said this time waiting for her to let him in. He was also mad that she invited boys over without permission from him at least.

"Ok. Come in." Utau's voice came

The guys came into her room like they owned the place. Everyone greeted each other and talked.

"Yaya said Yaya wanted to have some fun." Unfortunately Yaya said.

"How about truth or dare?" Rima suggested.

**(A.N. I think you all know where this's going.)**

Kukai took his glass bottle of soda and chugged it all down. Then he sat down. Since everyone else knew what to do they all sat down. Amu was sitting to the left of Kukai and Rima was sitting to his right. Then Utau sat next to Amu. Kairi sat next to Utau. Nagi sat next to Kairi. Nadeshiko sat next to Nagi. Ikuto sat next to Nadeshiko. Tadase sat next to Ikuto and Rima.

Kukai spun the bottle and it landed on himself. This was going to be a long night.

* * *

**A.N.- That's all there is... for now. Thanks for reading. If you want me to update quick then please review. They make me so happy. Oh and check out my other story. Oh yes, Happy summer to me and you. School ended I think 8 days ago on Thursday 26th. Wanna know the full story of my last day. I might make it an actual chapter. Anyways I'm going to be updating less. Even though it is summer I'm Muslim. I have fasting to do and lots of praying. So I get less time on the laptop. I'll try to update as much as possible. Happy 4th of July!**


	6. One Hell Of A Sleep Over

**A.N- Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been busy. There will be less updates. No I'm not dead. Hope you like this chapter. Also I have to fast for the rest of July. I can't really write on an empty stomach. Read my other story please. Anyways enjoy. I do not own Shugo Chara. Also this was kinda hard to make, because I'm 12 and don't really have the mind of 16-17 year old's. Also I decided I will write the date of when I start writing a chapter and at the end I write another date to see how long it took me. **

**7/10/14**

**Age's-**

**Amu-16**

**Ikuto-17**

**Utau-16**

**Kukai-17**

**Yaya-16**

**Kairi-17**

**Rima-16**

**Naghiko-17**

**Nadeshiko-16**

**Tadase-17**

**REVIEWERS-**

_**StarElsie-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. I think everyone can't wait to see what happens during the game. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**Uzumaki Naho-**_

**Thanks for reviewing. It's Ok. When ever your busy just tell me and I can get another friend to edit it for me. Glad you liked the chapter. Hope you like this one.**

_**En-Fleur-Isabelle-**_

**Thanks for reading the story. Thanks for the good luck. I need it. Good luck to you to. Take of your father. I know I don't know him, but say from me "Do not put your health at risk." Thanks. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**Nionia-**_

**Thanks for reviewing. I will most definitely write about the truth or dare. That is what this chapter is going to be about. I might put a bit more. Hope you like this chapter. p.s.- I love it when Ikuto acts all perverted to Amu. I know I'm weird.**

_**ahnnie-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. It's kinda like spin the bottle. Lol. Yes, there shall be drama. What kind of fan-fic is this without the drama. Hope you like this chapter.**

**Also Uzumaki Naho edited this chapter. This chapter is going to be full of fun fun fun. Ok onto the story now**

* * *

**Chapter 6- One Hell Of A Sleep Over**

**Recap:**

_**"Kukai spun the bottle and it landed on himself. This was going to be a long night,"**_

* * *

**Normal- P.O.V.-**

After Kukai had spun the bottle which landed on himself everyone was eyeing him.

"What do I do now?" Kukai asked the most obvious question

"You spin again you dweeb." Rima said with a monotone voice

Kukai spun the bottle and it landed on Rima

"Dammit." Rima muttered under her breath while glaring at Kukai

"Truth or Dare Rima."Kukai said smirking. No matter what she chose she was going to break

"D-dar-Truth." Rima said with a smug look on her face.

Bad choice, Kukai thought to himself. Kukai was taking a good 30 seconds to think of something to ask Rima until it hit him like last weeks trash.

"Are you still a virgin?" Kukai asked knowing her reaction

Rima had no idea what to say. If she took too long to answer they may think she actually did 'IT'. She was thinking that the others would laugh at her if she said yes. Then again she thought they may shun her if she said no.

"Yes. I'm still a virgin." Rima answered in her shy voice.

Rima spun the bottle and it landed on Kairi. Rima has no grudge against him so she decided to go easy on him. **(A.N. for a sec, I felt like putting "easy on his sorry ass.) **Kairi said truth. Rima expected this.

"Why do you always blush when your around Yaya?" Rima said innocently, while on the inside she was smirking.

"Uh...Cause I think I'm allergic to her shampoo so my face gets red." Kairi answered while thinking he beat Rima from telling the real truth.

Yaya wasn't even paying attention to the game. She was pestering Utau for candy. Kairi spun the bottle and it happen to have landed on Utau. She didn't even give him a chance to speak. She said dare.

"Ok. Umm... I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with any boy in the room that you do not dislike so much." Kairi said pushing his glasses up his nose. Oh he didn't know he was going to get it later from Utau.

Utau's face was beet red. She was literally frozen.

"Fine, how about if I pick someone for you?" Kairi suggested.

"That would be nice." Utau responded.

Kairi looked around the circle and found his victim.

"Kukai. Why you may ask? Simply, because he put Rima in a bad mood making her take out her anger on me. Oh Karma's a bitch." Kairi said with a smug look.

"What ever. Let's get this over with." Kukai said taking Utau's hand and walked over to the closet

* * *

**7 minutes later-**

Out came a blushing Utau... and Kukai.

"What happened in there. Kukai if you hurt her I'm going to castrate you." Ikuto said being protective of his little sister.

"Nothing happened!" Utau and Kukai yelled.

Utau spun the bottle and it landed on Ikuto.

"You know the deal." Ikuto said

Since they're siblings they know each other too well. Utau was already thinking of a dare knowing Ikuto would choose that choice. Utau smirked after thinking oh so carefully about this dare. She wanted to spice up the game up a bit and she knew Ikuto would have that spice.

"I dare you to make any rules for this game of truth or dare dear, brother." She said as innocent as possible

They both smirked knowing that the rest of night was going to be fun as hell.

Ikuto rubbed his chin thoughtfully then spoke.

"From now on starting from me we shall play only 7 minutes in heaven. No matter who the bottle lands on you have to do the deed." Ikuto said with the infamous smirk

He spins the bottle and it lands in between Amu and Kukai. Ikuto blew really hard making the bottle move a bit more so now it was facing Amu. Amu gulped and Ikuto was just smirking. He got up and so did Amu.

* * *

**In the closet-**

Amu and Ikuto both sat down in silence. Amu thought Ikuto was going to make a move. Next thing you know she's pinned against the wall. She was going to scream for help but Ikuto put a hand over her mouth before she had a chance. Amu's face was blushing madly.

"Awe. I haven't even done anything to my strawberry and she's already blushing. Lets get us continue where we were last time." Ikuto said with a smirk that had many signs to it.

Ikuto nuzzled his face in the crook of her neck. She stiffened out of fear. He started to just nibble at her flesh for fun. She was going to melt away at his touch.

"P-please..."Amu said sounding very weak at his touch.

"Please what? Please go on?" He said

"Please stop."

He didn't obey her commands. He thought this was just some play full teasing. That all stopped when he looked up at her face expecting a blush from the girl. Instead he was greeted with a girl who was on the verge of tears. He immediately let go and backed up. Amu slid down the wall and was on her knees.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Amu kept on saying.

"No no. It's me who should be apologizing. I went to far. I'm sorry." Ikuto said with his face down covering his bangs.

He wiped away a few tears that escaped the pinkette's eyes while she was apologizing. Amu didn't mean to get so upset about what happened. She just remembered about that one time that a similar incident happened with Kain and she got scared what Ikuto was going to do next. What Amu did next was she hugged Ikuto and started to cry into Ikuto's shirt. This shocked him. He patted her hair and said soothing words. She had cried for about a full 4 minutes.

Time was almost up so he used that time to fix themselves up. Amu's hair was a mess from earlier actions and she had a tear stained face. She combed her hair with her hands and they readied themselves up.

The door opened up by Kukai who was eyeing them suspiciously as they stepped out of the closet

"What happened in there?" Kukai asked slowly

"Nothing much. Just the usual. Lets get back to the game. Amu spin." Ikuto said

Ikuto now remembered. If Amu spins and it's very non-likely the bottle is going to land on himself, Amu has to kiss someone else. Amu didn't think much of it and spun the bottle. It landed on Yaya.

"Is it just me or is it getting a bit Lesbo **(Lesbo=Lesbian)** in here?" Kukai said fanning himself dramatically. Amu just glared the teen. Amu took the bouncing Yaya to the closet.

In the closet they gave each other a hug and a kiss on the cheek. That's not very lesbian right? I mean friends kiss each other on the cheeks all the time. After that Yaya just pestered Amu for candy. After giving the candy time was up and the two got out.

"We did nothing what you and your perverted minds are thinking. Jeez, get your mind out of the gutters."

Everyone had a complete look of a shock of what just came out of her mouth. They really thought something had happen. Jeez, these people's minds are disgusting Amu thought. Since it was Yaya's turn she had a few words to say.

"Ikuto, can we please truth or dare now?" Yaya asked with the worlds cutest puppy dog eyes that no one could resist. Even Ikuto couldn't resist so he caved.

"Fine." he muttered.

"Hooray! Yaya shall now spin the magical bottle." Yaya said.

Everyone's eyes were glued to the bottle, (not literally) waiting to see what punishments awaits for them. The bottle landed on Tadase. He gulped awaiting for what the candy crazed teen has up her sleeve.

"First of Yaya thinks we should continue the game with only 2 truth for everyone and as many dares. So that means Rima and Kairi have one truth left. Then Utau , Ikuto, Amu, Kukai, Nagi, Nadeshiko, and Tadase have all their truths. Yaya has both of her truths. Now Tadase truth or dare."

Tadase was having a mini war going on his head. He knew if he says truth Ikuto will say 'Expected. Why don't you ever change Kiddy king.' and if he chooses dare Ikuto will say 'Oooh. Looks who's trying to be a wanna be bad boy.'

"Dare!" Tadase loud and proud. Everyone just sweat dropped. So did Tadase when he realized what he did. He hung his head down in shame. Yaya shook her head and started thinking of a good dare.

"Yaya dares you to...get a new hair do with the help of Ikuto, Kukai, and Nagi." Yaya said giggling. Everyone imagined what Tadase would look like and burst out laughing. Amu tried to hold in her laughter. (tried). She was clutching her sides.

While everyone was laughing their heads off Tadase was silently exiting the room. Then Nadeshiko noticed him and yelled "Guys! He's making a run for it! After him!" She yelled getting the attention of everyone. As soon as she yelled he was halfway down the stairs. Ikuto was out the door before anyone else. Instead of running after him Ikuto had to go and be the show off he is and slide down the railing before Tadase could get out the front door. Not only did he slid down the railing, but he was standing/surfing the railing.

Tadase was going to go back upstairs to not get caught by Ikuto, but when he turned around Kukai and Naghi were there... with ropes...and duct tape. Oi ca-rumba. This is going to be one hell of a night.

"Why'd I ever choose dare?" Tadase muttered as his so called 'Friends' dragged him up the stairs. He tried struggling, but the guys had a strong grip. Tadase just hung his head down in defeat. They took him to the master bathroom.

The bathroom had a Jacuzzi tub and a shower big enough for two. There was a bench in the shower and a T.V in the bathroom. There was a toilet across the flat screen T.V. (who wants to watch T.V when they're crapping.) There was a double sink with gold faucet.

Naghi and Kukai set Tadase in a chair where the open space was. They grabbed their supplies and began with their work. It took about an hour. Ikuto was like the boss and the other two boys were the assistant getting the supplies for Ikuto. They duct tape his mouth, because he wouldn't stop screaming for help.

"Time to get to work boys." Ikuto said with a devious smirk.

* * *

**1 pain full hour later-**

The guys finished their master piece and presented Tadase to the girls and Kairi. Everyone clapped while Tadase was glaring at Yaya and the guys who just gave him the worlds scariest hair do ever.

"What exactly happened in there Ikuto?" Kairi asked

"A little bit of this and a little bit of that. You should have been there." Ikuto replied.

"I taped the whole thing while you didn't ask me for anything and when you needed me I placed it down still facing Tadase." Kukai said holding a video camera. Kukai was connecting the camera to the T.V. Everyone was setting up a seating area by the T.V. Amu went downstairs to make popcorn. Ikuto went downstairs to accompany her. She didn't know he was following her though.

When she reached the kitchen you could still hear Yaya complaining for more candy from Kairi. You could also hear the complaints from Utau and Kukai for where they were going to sit.

Amu pop some popcorn in the microwave and headed over to the fridge. She opened the door and Ikuto went over and hid behind the door. Amu grabbed a soda bottle for everyone. Ikuto didn't come out yet. she came and went 3 times. On her fourth time she took out one bottle of Coca Cola and opened she closed the fridge door and jumped.

Ikuto said "Boo!" with hand effects.

The soda that was in Amu's hand spilled all over the top of her shirt.** (I forgot if she was wearing white or not.) **Soon the outfit became clear. She was expose in only her Bra. She didn't seem to notice, because she was still lecturing Ikuto about not sneaking up on people. Ikuto just couldn't keep up his poker face anymore. **(Lol. I'm listening to Lady Gaga, Poker Face.)** He started laughing and this didn't go unnoticed by the pinkette.

"What the hell is so funny." Amu exclaimed flailing her arms around her dramatically.

Ikuto just pointed at her chest and then she looked down. She gasped and then threw her arms at her chest trying to cover herself. They headed back upstairs with all the food after another fight.

"Finally. What took you guys so-?" Kukai was asking, but then stopped when he saw Amu. She was still covering her chest. Kukai and all the other boys blushed.

"Here, Amu come with me. I have a top you can borrow. Wash off in the bathroom while we get settled." Utau said handing Amu a Red spaghetti strap shirt that was a bit sheer, but came with an undershirt. Amu cleaned her self up and came back out to the room. The T.V. was showing the camera set down and is facing the boys gathering all their supplies.

All the seat were taken except for the one next to Ikuto. Amu felt some what set up by her friends, but she ignored it and plopped down next to Ikuto. He had one of the five popcorn bowls.

**What happened in the bathroom. Camera P.O.V- (lol camera P.O.V)**

_Nagi and Ikuto set Tadase onto a chair. Tadase was screaming for help so Ikuto duct taped his mouth. His words were muffled. Kukai comes back into the screen holding some hair dye and scissors. Nagi left the screen and came back with a spritz bottle and started to make his blonde locks wet. All they boys had a smirk. Ikuto was in the middle of Kukai and Nagi._

_"Scissors." Ikuto commanded holding his hand out like he was doing a surgery. So in this case Kukai and Nagi were the nurses. Nagi handed Ikuto what he asked for and began operation._

_"Ok, so should we maybe layer it in the back and we're definitely getting rid of these bangs. That would make him able to see better. Then we should go shorter right by the top of his head. We should also fix his hair so it's not to one side." Ikuto said will combing spritzing and cutting. The guys just nodded their heads in agreements._

_Ikuto directed Nagi to Move the chair to the sink so Kukai could wash Tadase's hair. They moved the chair to the sink and pulled the lever that moved the chair down. Kukai washed Tadase's hair. Then blow dried it. Nagi rolled the chair back to it's original spot where Ikuto was waiting with hair dye._

_Kukai was no longer in the shot, but the screen was now moving closer to where the guys where. Ikuto was discussing with Naghiko about what color hair dye to use on Tadase._

_They decided to make it dirty blonde, more on the dark side with a few blonde streaks here and there. Ikuto put on his gloves and held out his hand for Nagi to pour the dye in his hands._

_Ikuto massaged the dye into Tadase's scalp and getting every inch of his head. His head looked like a big blob of black. Once Ikuto was done he carefully took out his gloves and threw them away. He looked back at his master piece. He waited about 15 minutes and washed the dye out now revealing his dirty blonde hair. It was it a bit more_ black.**(Like that boy Jessie from Hanna Montana. Tadase looks like him. Just the hair.)**

_The camera was put down and Kukai was back in the shot. The boys were clapping for what they did. Sure they made a mess, but they could get a maid to clean that up. They put away all the supplies and dried up Tadase._

_They thought it was about time to let him go. "Will you please do the honors." Nagi asked bowing_

_"Of course." Ikuto said. With that he ripped the tape from Tadase's mouth earning a yelp of pain from Tadase._

_"Ouch!" Tadase said_

_"Man up. At least you don't have the mustache anymore." Kukai said chuckling along with Nagi_

_"Ok. Lets head out. Kairi and the girls must be wondering what we're doing." Ikuto said already turning the knob on the door. All the guys followed and the bathroom was dark for about 5 seconds then turned back on._

_Kukai came back into the shot and he an apologetic face and said "Sorry." Then he went out of the bathroom and turned off the light. Then he turned off the camera._

**End of Camera P.O.V.- Now it's normal P.O.V/3rd person-**

Everyone was laughing. Nadeshiko ruffled Tadase's hair. His hair actually felt good.

"I still hate you guys." Tadase growled

"Hey, you should be thanking me. You actually look like a guy now." Ikuto defended.

Everyone went back to the game. Kukai disconnected the camera from the T.V. and put it away. Then he joined the circle.

Tadase spinned the bottle and it landed on Nadeshiko. Oh he was going to get back at her for what she did earlier. **(remember when she told they guys Tadase was leaving.)**

Nadeshiko said truth and Tadase thought for a good 15 seconds before he came up with a good question.

"How come Naghi went to America for dance when everyone knows you like to?" Tadase already knew the answer, but the others didn't.

Nadeshiko looked at her twin brother for approval to answer the question. He nodded a yes.

"Ok. Listen up, because I won't say it again. So when Nagi was with you guys it was me. My parents signed me up for traditional dance and I got an offering for a dance competition in America. I don't like dance and Nagi did. So we switched places for that year. Nagi went to America as me and I stayed here as Nagi. So there's the story. That's why I left err...Nagi left." Nadeshiko finished up.

Everyone was gawking at her except for Ikuto who kept up his poker face. However on the inside he was freaking out. He told a lot of secrets to Nagi...er Nadeshiko.

After that they played around 30 more rounds of truth or dare. There were a few dare about dancing with a partner and then everyone joined in. Now everyone was tired as hell and slept in the sleeping bags. The boys all snuggled up with a girl. Ikuto with Amu, Kukai with Utau, Rima with Nagi, Tadase with Nadeshiko, and Kairi with Yaya. Ikuto couldn't wait to see the face on Amu's face when she wakes up.

* * *

**A.N.- Well that's it. Want to know what happens next then I want at least 6 reviews. Every review counts. I hope you liked the chapter. Who wants to know Amu's reaction in the morning. Also tell me what you thought about the Truth or Dare game. I would like to thank my editor Uzumaki Naho. Now all you have to do is review and I'll try to update again. I would have updated a day ago, but I had to find an editor real quick so yeah. I'm already working on chapter 7 though. Want to edit it then send me a PM. When I get the first one I'm taking this message off.**

**4/15/14**


	7. Trouble And School Rush

**A.N.-**** Hey guys. Anyways so my sister went on my account to read chapter 6 and she reviewed the dumbest review ever and ruined the whole number scale thing. She reviewed in my name. So from now on when you see the total amount of reviews the actual review is 1 less than the number you see. Anyways I do not own Shugo Chara. The ages are the same. All the girls are 16 and the boys are 17. Also if you have forgot Amu moved to I think Kansas and then came back to California for high school. Anyways they live in America and there current location is California... um Hollywood, I guess. Also thank you guys. I love your reviews. I'm just waiting for someone to write a bad review for me.**

* * *

**Thank you fellow reviewers-**

_**StarElsie- Chapter 6-**_

**Thank you for reviewing again. I already told you how to find out what Tadase's hair looks like. However for anyone else just go on Google and type in "Jessie from Hanna Montana" Don't use the quotation marks. Anyways Tadase only has his hair not his body. Jessie is too hot for Tadase to look like him. Anyways hope you like this chapter.**

_**Nionia- Chapter 6-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. I made those hentai parts especially dedicated to you. I'm going to take what you said in the review and incorporate it into the story. Thanks, it helped. Anyways I assure you and everyone this pink girl will get her memories back. What kind of person would I be if she didn't? Also I'm like finally someone thank the editor and not just me alone. Thanks, I'm going to need that luck for this chapter. Anyways hope you enjoy the chapter.**

_**Dwmalove- Chapter 6-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. I don't think there's much to reply other thank thank you for reviewing and glad you had a good laugh. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**ahnnie- Chapter 6-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. We all love our amuto moments don't we. I'll be sure to make a chapter just full of amuto fluff. Hope you enjoy this chapter**

_**PrincessSkylar- Chapter 6-**_

**Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad you love the story. Your're only going to love it more as it progresses. Also I read your story. The one your writing. I'll reviewed so be sure to check it. I was wondering if I could help you write it. Like maybe edit your work and help with ideas. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**BIG NEWS. READ THE ENDING AUTHORS NOTE. YOU HAVE TO. OR ELSE I WON'T UPDATE IF NO ONE ANSWERS MY QUESTION**

* * *

**Chapter 7- Trouble And School Rush-**

**Recap-**

_**"Ikuto couldn't wait to see the face on Amu when she wakes up."**_

* * *

**7/15/14**

The Sun shined through the curtains, causing the teens to stir. Utau, Ikuto, Nagi, Kairi, and Nadeshiko woke up. Their partners were still asleep in the sleeping bags. When Ikuto looked over to the clock, he saw it read 6:12. Everyone brought their uniforms with them to change into after the sleep over so they wouldn't have to go to home and then to school.

Utau went to the bathroom with Nadeshiko to pretty themselves up. They came out in their school uniforms. Now it was 6:25 . Utau went to go wake up Kukai and Nadeshiko woke up Tadase. The two boys didn't have that much of a problem of waking up by the girls. The other boys who had to wake up the girls were having a bit of a problem. It took Nagi and Kairi a while to wake up Yaya and Rima. The pair happens to be deep sleepers. Ikuto just decided to let Amu sleep in.

After everyone had gone to the bathroom and changed they went downstairs for breakfast. There were eggs, french toast, and cereal. Utau and Kukai were competing with each other to see who could finish their bowls of Cocoa puffs first. Utau won. The sane people ate their breakfast quietly, with only the occasional timid chatter.

Meanwhile, upstairs, Ikuto went back to sleep with Amu. Amu snuggled up closer with Ikuto, because he felt warm. To her he was a big soft and fluffy cloud.

**Amu's dream world- In Amu's P.O.V- This is part where she is dreaming is dedicated to -****_Nionia_**

_There was nothing here, but a...a door. The entire place was white with no ending to it. The door looked rather familiar. Almost like I have seen it before.I was walking through a door that was in front of me. I opened the door and walked into the room. I saw a girl with blonde hair that looks strangely like... like Utau's. Then I see next to the bed is a found boy and girl sleeping next to each other. The boy had a midnight blue hair that resembled of Ikuto's and and bright pink on the girl's head._

_I was wondering what the hell is going on here. I didn't know there were more people with pink hair. They were snuggled next to each other. I went closer to them to get a better look, but for some reason I could not see their faces. Then they vanished and... Nothing. I felt all alone and hugged myself. I curled my self into a ball and fell asleep._

**Amu's dream over- Normal P.O.V-**

Amu put her arms around Ikuto waist and snuggled up closer to his chest. He started snickering a bit. When Amu stirred, he closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep.

Her face was rather close to his chest. She took a big whiff of his scent. He smelled like vanilla and cinnamon. Wait...Pillows don't smell like cinnamon and vanilla. Amu's eyes shot open. Ikuto was smirking.

"Have a nice dream, scent pervert?" Ikuto asked with his famous smirk.

"Wha...Gahh. Pervert! Why are you in my bed, or my sleeping bag, what ever it's called?" Amu asked jumping out of Ikuto's grasp.

"What time is it?" Amu asked regaining her composure.

"Oh it's 6:50." Ikuto said looking at his messed up wrist watch.

Amu's eyes widened. She made a mad dash for her bag and went to the bathroom. She came out in 5 minutes. She was running all over the place, gathering her things. When she was done she sat down on the railing of the stairs and slid down. She jumped off at the end of short ride. She said a quick good bye and was out the door heading home.

"What was all that about?" Rima asked not looking up from her scrambled eggs.

Everyone went on about how one hell of a sleep over the night before. Nadeshiko just kept on petting Tadase's hair cause it felt good. Tadase didn't really mind much. Utau and Kukai were still eating and everyone else gathered in the living room. Ikuto's thoughts were still wandering around why Amu was in a rush. Maybe she forgot some things at her house or something. He just put the thought at the back of his head and went back to the others.

* * *

**Warning: The things ahead are not intended for young viewers. No Lemons in here. Just Abuse. Continue.-**

**Where ever the hell Amu is. Normal P.O.V-**

Amu was making a mad dash to her house. She felt bad for just leaving Utau and her other friends all of a sudden. However she had to get home as fast as possible or else face Kain's wrath. She was running for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was 15 minutes and was now on her street. She ran a bit faster, because since she lived in a secluded area with no, neighbors. The area was kinda scary at this time in the morning.

When she got home it was 7:17. She heard no sounds in the house and thought Kain was sleeping in his room so she silently went up the stairs. As she tiptoed up the steps quietly as can be the stairs squeaked each step. She was afraid Kain would hear. When the second floor came into view no one was there. She went to her room and opened the door. She walked over to her bed and plopped down on it. She sighed and the door closed. She froze and her body was stiff.

"If I didn't close the door than... no it's not possible. Is it?" Amu thought to herself

"Welcome back Amu. Miss me?" Kain said with an evil smirk. Amu was about to get up, but Kain pinned her to the bed before she could get up.

"I thought you said you would get out of your friends house before 4. You know how much I hate liars, right?" Kain asked

Amu thought about her deal with Kain. She completely forgot about it, 'cause of how much fun she was having. She remember falling asleep around 2:30 last night. Amu simply nodded shakily.

"Exactly. Now take it off." Kain said taking off his belt.

Amu took off her shirt slowly, waiting for the pain from the belt. She was left in only her bra. He started to whip her like there was no tomorrow. She yelped in pain, but that didn't stop him. He took his belt and whipped her back. There were old scars and new ones forming.

Amu couldn't do anything and if she tried fighting back she would be punished more. So she just let him have his way. He now whipped her upper legs. She was wearing a skirt at the time of the beating. The skin turned purple after about 5 minutes. The beating lasted for about 10 minutes non-stop.

Amu bit the inside of her cheeks, trying not to cry. Everyone once in awhile she would yell in pain. There was a reason as to why her foster father chose a secluded place to live. Kain left soon after and left the house to who know's where.

Amu woke up eventually knowing she has to go to school. She stumbled towards the bathroom. She applied concealer on her face seeing how bad it looked. She didn't apply much and it looked like her natural skin color. She also put on thigh high socks to cover the bruises. She just had to survive 2 more years and everything will be all over. That was Amu's reason to live. She just needed to survive for 2 more years and she could be on her own. **(She's 16 now so 2 more years is 18. To be a legal Adult and to do anything you want.)**

Amu finished with the bathroom and came out looking like nothing ever happened. However in her eyes you could see everything she has been through. She practiced her fake smile a bit and took a look at the time.

"7:45! Dammit. He beat me that long. I have to get to school quick or I'm going to get detention," Amu mumbled to herself on her way out.

* * *

She ran to school to walk into class 10 minutes late. "Himamori, you're late. I need to speak with you after A.M. homeroom is dismissed." Mr. Nikaido said

Amu resisted the urge to correct Nikaido about her name. Everyone went to their groups. Amu went to her seat in the back which was next to Ikuto. Amu took out her MP3 player and began listening to her music. She could hear Ikuto calling, but she ignored him, because she wan't in the mood to talk to anyone right then. Amu closed her eyes, because she wanted to get some shut eye before first period.

"...Amu...Amu...Amu." Ikuto kept poking Amu on her cheek, arms, and shoulder. Then he tried shaking her, but failed once again. She was going to be late. The bell was going to ring any second now. He thought of one last thing. He whispered into her ear.

"Amu, don't you think Ikuto is to die for?" Ikuto said in a girl voice.

"Yeah, sure." Amu mumbled

"He's making out with saaya." Ikuto said in his regular voice in a bored tone.

"What! Where?" Amu asked jumping up from her chair just as the bell rang. Everyone kept on staring until Nikaido told them all to leave. "I'm going to wait for you outside of class." Ikuto whispered to Amu before he left.

"You said you wanted to see me after homeroom Mr. Nikaido." Amu said

"Yes, yes I did. I know you have only been here for a little while, but I got notice from your last school you did you did poorly on the entrance test. There's going to be a retake this coming Saturday. It's will be at 5:00 pm at school. See you there. You're not the only one. Here's a pass. Now onto your next class. Also I advise you to find a tutor." Nikaido said.

Amu said bye to her teacher. She opened the class door with a blank expression. How was she going to explain this to Kain. Plus she doesn't have the time for a tutor. That's when Ikuto interrupted her thoughts.

"I heard you need a tutor. You should know I'm an honors and the best in the school." Ikuto said holding his nose up in the air with a smug grin on his face.

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE END. IT IS IMPORTANT. YOU HAVE TO REVIEW FOR WHICH STORY YOU WANT ME TO DO**

"Fine." Amu replied.

"If you want, I guess I'll tutor you. I mean you did ask. I never said anything." Ikuto said with a smirk. Oh how much Amu wanted to slap that smirk off his face, but she knew he was stronger. She silently walked to math. Suddenly, Amu got pinned to the wall. She began blushing furiously when she saw who it was.

"I just remembered. Both of us are late, but only you have a pass and I can't think of an excuse for why I was late. Let me take that." Ikuto said taking the note that was in her back pocket. _BACK POCKET._

Amu was blushing so much her face had the same hue as molten lava. He just touched her but for a piece of paper she could have gotten for him. Ikuto took out the same colored inked pen Nikaido used on the pass and wrote down his name.

Then they walked into class. Ikuto handed the note to Mr. Phillips. He just glanced at the names, but not at the teacher and threw it away. He never checks who wrote the note as long as your name is on it. As the two sat down Mr. Phillips left the classroom saying he would be back in 5 minutes and to do the work on the board.

"Ok. Get out your math book and I'll help you." Ikuto said bringing out his own supplies. While Amu was still taking out her stuff Ikuto began to work on the problems. When Amu was ready 40 seconds later, Ikuto finished all 5 problems. Now she was staring at Ikuto like he was an alien.

"No one and I mean no one can do that many hard problems in under a minute. What secret power do you have." Amu said

"You are talking to the first human calculator." Ikuto said leaning back in his chair.

"Let's start. I want to be prepared for the test this Saturday." Amu told Ikuto opening her book.

The two were working on problem 1 after 3 minutes. It was the easiest question there.

**1- What is the area of the circle? O- Area: Pi*r^2 (Didn't know how to write it on laptop. That is the area though.)**

"What the fuck is pi and R?" Amu asked looking at the problems

"Pi is approximately 3.14 and R is the radius. So you have to..." Ikuto explained **(I forgot how to do this)**

Class had ended and Amu was only on problem of 5 of 20. Mr. Phillips came back and kept writing more problems after the majority of the class was done. Whenever the teacher wrote them Ikuto took 1 minute to himself while he lets Amu try and work on her problem. The he would go back to helping. She really needs a tutor.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. At lunch Amu sat with the girls again while the boys were gone again planning who knows what. The girls just talked about how fun the sleep over was. Finally the bell rang and Amu told Ikuto to go wait by his motorcycle. Utau said she got a ride from Nadeshiko and Naghiko and that she was going to be spending the day over at their house.

Amu told Nikaido how she got a tutor and when she told him who he was he told her that she is lucky. He praised Ikuto so much that Amu had to fake an Excuse to get out. She pretended to look at the invisible watch on her hand and said she had to go home to study. He let her go and Nikaido smirked. He went back to reading his book that he has yet to finish even after reading it for 10 years.

Amu walked up to Ikuto who was starting his motorcycle. "Yours or mine?" Ikuto asked **( Why does this sound so dirty)**

"Yours." Amu responded

"You just want to spend time with me at my house don't you?" Ikuto asked smirking

"Fine, then my house." Amu replied hopping on the bike. They left the school and Amu told Ikuto the directions to her house. He now knew where she lived, which was his goal the entire time. After all she knew where he lived so it was only fair to know where she lived. After they arrived Ikuto was creep-ed out by the place. It was so scary. He wondered how Amu could Live here.

Then Amu told him to wait outside until she came back out. She went inside to see if Kain was home. He left a note saying he went somewhere until next Friday. Meaning freedom. She did a quick clean to make it look like nothing bad happened. When she opened the front door Ikuto was on the porch. He let himself in the house. Amu directed him to her room.

"Time to study." Amu said sarcastically.

"Yep, time to study." Ikuto said with a smirk.

**7/21/14**

**EDIT: 7/22/14**

* * *

**A.N.- That's all. I already have the next chapter all planed out. It is going to be heated up. Ikuto has an idea of how to get Amu to study. Anyways here is what you have to do. I want at least 6 reviews. Now for these other stories. I'm going to write a summary and you're going to tell me what you want me to write next. **

**1- Title- Only for me to see: Rated T- Romance/Super Natural- Amuto- Summary: Amu has a boring life at school. She always gets bullied about how she watches Anime and about her being a nerd. Will some boy who she has never met before change all that and her life all together. This boy just happens to be seen only by whoever has the Humpty lock. To others he is nothing, but air.**

**2- Title- Sequel to community service:Rated T- Romance/Drama- Amuto- Summary: This is a sequel to a story by another author. She gave the right to do this story as long as I gave the author credit for what was written. Please read the story from "Twins of the Earth". Amu and Ikuto are now married, but still have unfinished business. What kind of wild Adventure is going to happen along the way of this?**

**3-Title- Players: Rated T- Drama/Hurt/Comfort- Amuto- Summary: Based off the Hindi Movie 'Players'. No good guys. It's up to you who is good. Both sides race for the gold. Lot's of betrayal and planning goes into the whole thing. Who shall win in the end, who will die, who will survive? Read to find out. Murder and stealing involved.**

**Pick anyone. I want to start one of those really soon. Also I think I might delete the other story on my account. I just don't like it. Anyways please vote in your reviews. I mainly want to start on 1 or 3. Mostly 3. Anyways you pick. Please review. Please. I want to thank my editor EWhiteOwl18 for editing this chapter. You should read her stories. When she messaged me all my mistakes I'm like "Wow. I did that many mistakes." You should thank her. I fit weren't for her half the story wouldn't have made sense.**


	8. Heated Tutoring Session

**A.N.- You guys have better have read my last authors note about which story you wanted me to do next. Anyways about the date. When I put an ending date for when I finished a chapter I may publish it later depending on when my editor edit's it. For example I may be finished on 3/10/14 and then publish 3/13/14. Hope that clears up anything. Anyways the ages are the same. The girls are all 16 and the boys are 17. If I did my math correct they're all 11th graders. Amu was in 1st grade when she moved and she was gone for 10 years so just add up each grade they should be in 11th grade. If not tell me. Thank you my dear reviewers.**

* * *

**Thank you reviewers-**

_**PrincessSkylar- Chapter 7-**_

**I really don't know how to reply to your review. There's not much. I'm happy you thought it was good. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**StarElsie- Chapter 7-**_

**You're way ahead of the story. Lol, there's going to be a whole lot of chaos before Kain goes to jail...or possibly die. Lol. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

_**Secret- Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting on the story choices. Even guest can vote. I just want my readers to vote. Also I plan to make Amu use her freedom to the fullest. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**ahnnie- Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting on the story choices. I have lots planned for this and the new story. Now I just need more readers, and reviewers. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**Oh Don't Mind Me- Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting. I'm so happy you like the story. I plan to update about every once a week. I think I'm going to let people vote until the first day of school for me which is in about a month in case I do the first story. Then I can set up the plot and combine it with my 7th grade year in middle school. Anyways hope you like this chapter.**

_**Nionia- Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting. In my school, my classmates say I'm addicted to Anime and that I'm desperate for a boyfriend. Like wtf. How does watching Anime during school mean I want a boyfriend. Anyways hope you're doing good at school. I guess you could say I do get bullied, but nothing too serious. I'm glad I made you happy. Also since this is rated T and I'm only 12 I'm not going to go into detail about the rape parts. I'm just going to say when they're going to do it. Also my editor even commented about what kind of books takes ten years to read. You shall find out later on in the story. I might work in the part about Ikuto blowing into Amu's ear part in the chapter. Also EWhiteOwl18's stories are breath taking, right? I'm on the edge of my seat waiting for the next chapters of hers. She's a way better writer than me. Also I would love to help. Just Pm me. I tend to find mistakes in other's work, but never mine. I can also help with coming up with an idea for a story. Also I was beyond happy when I saw your huge review. This is the biggest review on my story. Thank you so much, and hope you like this chapter.**

_**Uzumaki Naho- Chapter 7-**_

**It's no problem. I'm glad you're still reading. I don't want you to feel guilty at all. Also tell your friend(if your allowed to) that I hope she feels better from whatever is going on in her life. Anyways I'll do a quick re-edit on that last chapter about the skirt part after I upload this. Thanks and hope you like this chapter.**

_**dawnfeather137-Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting. I don't know how to reply, because that's all you wrote. Anyways hope you like this chapter.**

_**Dwmalove- Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting. I also don't know how to reply other than, hope you like this chapter.**

_**Guest88- Chapter 7-**_

**Thanks for voting. I'm gonna take both 1 and 3 as your votes. I laughed when you said "Now type!".**

* * *

**BIG NEWS-**** The first story is in the lead of being written next. You can also vote up to all three choices. So far "Only For Me To See" has gotten 6 likes and "Players" has gotten 2 like. The other story which was a sequel to Community service has got keep voting. If you don't know what I'm talking about here it is again.**

**I'm going to write a summary and you're going to tell me what you want me to write next.**

**1- Title- Only for me to see: Rated T- Romance/Super Natural- Amuto- Summary: Amu has a boring life at school. She always gets bullied about how she watches Anime and about her being a nerd. Will some boy who she has never met before change all that and her life all together. This boy just happens to be seen only by whoever has the Humpty lock. To others he is nothing, but air.**

**2- Title- Sequel to community service:Rated T- Romance/Drama- Amuto- Summary: This is a sequel to a story by another author. She gave the right to do this story as long as I gave the author credit for what was written. Please read the story from "Twins of the Earth". Amu and Ikuto are now married, but still have unfinished business. What kind of wild Adventure is going to happen along the way of this?**

**3-Title- Players: Rated T- Drama/Hurt/Comfort- Amuto- Summary: Based off the Hindi Movie 'Players'. No good guys. It's up to you who is good. Both sides race for the gold. Lot's of betrayal and planning goes into the whole thing. Who shall win in the end, who will die, who will survive? Read to find out. Murder and stealing involved.**

**1- 6 LIKES**

**2- 0 LIKES**

**3- 2 LIKES**

**Alright then,I Don't own Shugo Chara or the characters. Just the plot. Also thank you guys so much for all the reviews. Since I got 10 reviews for the last chapter I decided to update quicker.**

* * *

**Chapter 8- Heated Tutoring Session**

**Recap-**

_**"Time to Study." Amu said sarcastically.**_

_**"Yep, time to study." Ikuto said with a smirk.**_

* * *

**7/21/14**

**Normal P.O.V-**

Ikuto was waiting in Amu's small room on her bed. Amu was downstairs getting drinks and snacks ready for the study session. Ikuto glanced at Amu's dresser, standing by the door. _I wonder what she's got in there...?_

Amu came into her room with the food and set them down on her desk. She was wondering where Ikuto was. She turned around to go close her door. When she did she saw Ikuto, holding her _BRA._

"Looks like puberty didn't do you well," Ikuto said, checking more things in her drawer. He was only on the first drawer which was full of all her undergarments. "Put them down now," Amu said, with a murderous aura surrounding her.

"Make-Me," Ikuto said.

"Oh I will," Amu said, lunging at him.

He just waved it above his head and, because of her height she was only up to his shoulders. Every time she jumped to reach for the bra he would just wave it higher. Then Amu glanced at him after all this time, because her face was just facing up at her bra. She saw how close she was to him. Then she backed away and went back to her desk where the drinks were. Ikuto was surprised at Amu. He lowered his hand and watched Amu pick up a glass of water and drank it.

Amu was drinking water hoping to cool down her blush. Then Ikuto walked over to her. "Ok. If you get at least one question right then I'll give it back," Ikuto said, referring to her bra.

"Deal," Was all she replied. Amu got out her math book and began with the help of Ikuto.

**1 HOUR LATER-**

"God dammit. Amu. No matter what number you're using anything times X is that number with X at the end," Ikuto said, still on the first question.

"Can't you just come back tomorrow? We've been at this for an hour already. Come back tomorrow after school. I want to go take a shower before I sleep," Amu said, whining like a little baby.

"Fine, but you won't get this back. I'm taking it home and unless you want it back now then I suggest you study when I leave," Ikuto said, referring to her bra.

"Ok. I study a bit when you leave, but you give it to me now. Got that? Now hand it over," Amu said, holding her hand out.

"Fine. You better study or else," Ikuto warned handing the object over to her. With that he left.

After he left she actually studied for half an hour. Ikuto climbed the tree to where her balcony was and watched her study. Knowing she studied he left for his house on his motorcycle.

* * *

**Next morning- I forgot what time of year it is so let's say it's winter. Also Let's pretend they get lot's of snow in California.-**

Amu woke up shivering, because it was so cold and she doesn't have a heater. She put on five shirts and 3 pairs of pants. Then she also put on a sweater. Yep that's how cold it was. Good thing she had carpet. She turned on the news to see if the school was closed. It turns out her school was going to be closed all week.

Amu then got a call from an unknown person on her house phone. When she answered with a hello the other person said "Yo." She already knew who it was.

"What do you want, Ikuto?" She said in a bored tone.

"Nothing. Just wanted to know what time you wanted me to come over to tutor you," Ikuto said.

"Now works," She replied.

"K. I'll see you in an hour," Ikuto said, cutting the line. Amu saved his number on her cell and home phone.**(I forgot if she has a phone or not)** Then she went upstairs fixing her hair and making her self look good. Then all of a sudden she stopped. She was wondering why she was trying to make herself look good for someone. Especially Ikuto of all people. She stopped and made some Pizza. It took her about 5 minutes to make a whole pie and then she let it in the oven. It should be ready by the time Ikuto comes over. 45 minutes later someone rings the bell.

Amu was still wearing her apron when she opened the door. She let Ikuto into the house quickly. It was a blizzard out there. Ikuto had on 4 shirts and 2 pants. He also had on a sweater. Amu went back to the kitchen with Ikuto. She was going to take out the pizza, but Ikuto stopped her. He offered to help and take it out. He set it up on the counter to cool. They headed upstairs and went to study. It was still very cold inside the house.

Amu was able to do only 3 problems in 30 minutes. Ikuto was getting frustrated until he came up with an idea of how to make Amu solve the problems quicker.

"How many pants and shirts are you wearing?" Ikuto asked.

"Umm, 5 shirts including a sweater which makes 6 and 3 pants?" Amu asked confused.

"Ok. So you want to pass that test on Saturday, right? Well I have a trick that just might make you pass. You in?" Ikuto said

"Sure. I'll do anything to pass," Amu said

**Read the BIG NEWS in the authors note in the beginning. Vote for which story I should do**

"Ok. Well here's what we have to do. Every time you get a question right I have to take off one item of clothing. Every time you get a question wrong you have to take off one of your clothing," Ikuto said, with a smirk

"What? No way. How would that even work?" Amu said, flailing her arms over her head.

"It will work. How, you may ask? It works, because you're being pressured into wanting to solve the problems hence you will get them right. Now just do it," Ikuto said

Amu was thinking about this over and over in her head. She can't be that dumb, she thought.

"Fine," Amu said.

"Also, here's a twist. The other person has to take off the other's clothing," Ikuto said, smirking.

He is really making me do this. Dear lord, why me?

Ikuto got out some flash cards and began to show them to her. "What's...?" Ikuto asked **( The dots... are what the problems are. I don't know so just pretend)**

Dammit. I don't know this. I'll think a bit...nope still no clue. Why?! "Its...I do- don't k- know," Amu said, quietly, getting up slowly. Ikuto got up as well and Amu held her hand up above her head. Ikuto undressed Amu's sweater so now she only had 5 shirts.

She sat back down and her mind was going crazy. She had to get some questions right or she was going to be naked. "_But if I get them all correct the I'll get to see Ikuto nude, and who wouldn't want to see that? _Amu froze as she realized what she just thought. _Where did THAT come from?_

_"Not my fault. It's you who thought of it." Her mind spoke_

Amu was now mentally arguing with herself about ever thinking of something so absurd. Ikuto didn't seem to notice her internal argument.

"Ikuto, how many cards are there, that I have to answer?" Amu asked

"Uh... 10 left to go," Ikuto answered, shuffling the deck.

Amu did a little math and if she is right she has to get 4 correct answers and 6 of them wrong for both of them to b wearing at least 1 article of clothing. So if she could do this just like how she planned, both her and Ikuto would have on 1 shirt and 1 pant by the end.

"Ok. What is...?" Ikuto asked showing the card to Amu.

After thinking for about 2 minutes she actually knew this one. She said "It's 3X over 2Y," Amu said, with a smug look on her face.

"Wrong...kidding. You got it right kid. Now choose. My shirt or pant?" Ikuto said, standing up

"Shirt," She answered right away.

"Ooh. I get it. You want to see me abs, don't you? Don't worry. One day you'll get to see everything of me. I promise," Ikuto said, smirking

Amu was now blushing as red as a cherry. Her hands was shakily hovering over the hem of Ikuto's shirt. He sighed and took her hand in his own. His hands were big and warm to her. She felt almost safe in his touch. He took her hand and then took of his shirt, still connected to her.

"There. I still have two more shirts. Now lets get back to work," Ikuto said, sitting down.

**The whole story is in Normal P.O.V-**

**30 minutes later-**

Amu has lost 4 of her shirts and 2 of her pants. She was left with one article of clothing. She also had her undergarments on. Ikuto had also lost all of his shirts. He now only had his last 2 pants. So her plan did not go her way at all. In the thirty minutes, she had gotten 6 questions wrong and only 2 of them right. Now she knew she had get these two last question right or else. Wait a minutes. Ikuto has only 2 pants on meaning if she gets these two right then Ikuto will be naked. However if she gets these two wrong She will be in only her undergarments.

New plan. 2 more questions, check. Ikuto said he has on two pants which means he must have boxers underneath them. So if she got the last two questions right she would not be in her undergarments and Ikuto would. However though, if she gets 1 wrong and 1 right, which's highly likely she would probably be in her bra or underwear and then Ikuto would still have on one pant. This is a life or death situation. Time for battle.

Ikuto showed Amu the flash card and she answered it correctly. The pair got and Amu bent down a little to take of his pant. When she was up to his mid thighs she froze and fell back.

"You lying bastard! You said you had 2 more pants left! Not one pant and a boxer!" Amu exclaimed

"Hey, hey, hey. Take a chill pill. To guys, boxers are like pants," Ikuto calmly explained.

The nerve of that guy. He ruined her whole plan from the beginning. If only she knew she could have planned for this more.

"Take it off your self now," Amu said, turning around

"Whatever. You really need to grow up, kid," Ikuto said, with his signature smirk

"Now back to the last problem," Amu said sitting down. She was not ready for the outcome. When Ikuto showed her the flash card she couldn't really concentrate. I mean like who could when there's such a sexy, hot, man without a shirt, and is only in his boxers, sitting across from you?

_Bad Amu, bad. You did not just think that._

"In fact you would never say that." Her mind spoke up, again.

Amu was trying to mentally reassure herself . Wow, isn't she a freak, talking to herself. Amu wasn't the only one freaking out. Ikuto was to. If she got this wrong or right, his male hormones would take over if either one of them took of more clothing.

Control, control. Ikuto told himself. Amu was just about to answer until something else came out of her mouth.

"Oh would you look at the time. I think that's enough studying for now. Lets continue tomorrow. You should get home," Amu said quickly.

"Maybe we could continue tomorrow, but I don't have to go home until 10 and it's only 5 so lets do something over here," Ikuto said with a smirk

Does he ever smile, Amu thought. Wait, he wants to stay?!

"Hey wanna watch a movie and eat some of that pizza?" Ikuto asked.

* * *

Amu agreed and they began packing up their stuff. They went downstairs to the kitchen. Amu was trying to look for a pizza slicer, but couldn't find them in the kitchen cabinets.

"Hey, I'm gonna grab us a drink from the fridge." Ikuto said opening the right side of the door.

"Wait, NO!-" Amu yelled, realizing that there were lot's of beer bottles in the fridge.

"Why's there beer in here, and lots of 'em? You can barely see the coke in the back," Ikuto said, reaching for the coke.

"No reason. Kai-My dad, just really likes beer," Amu said, faking a smile.

"Alright. Slice up some pizza for me," Ikuto said, rubbing his hand together.

"Yeah, but I cant find the pizza slicer. You know what, I'm just going to use some big girl scissors," Amu said, grabbing a big pair of clean scissors.

As Amu was cutting, she accidentally cut a finger

"Ouch!" Amu yelped dropping the scissor on the floor and sucking on her pointer finger.

"What happened?" Ikuto asked with full concern. He gently grabbed her hand and checked the cut. It was only a little cut. It wasn't as deep as he thought it was.

"Oh good. I thought I was going to have to take you to the hospital," Ikuto said, half jokingly.

"Come on. I have some first aid in my backpack. The food can wait," Ikuto said, guiding Amu to the living room. The entire time, he was holding her hand. She couldn't even feel the pain when he was touching her. What are these feelings, she asked herself.

"Ok. I'm going to use some alcohol so the cut may sting a bit," Ikuto said, grabbing the supplies from his bag.

When he dabbed the pad on her finger she didn't even wince. She was to caught up in his eyes.

"Finished,"Ikuto said, snapping Amu out of her gaze.

"Oh yeah. I'll go cut the-" Amu said, but was then interrupted by Ikuto.

"I'll do it. We don't want you cutting up anymore fingers, now do we?" Ikuto said chuckling.

After he finished cutting the pizza they sat down on some bean bag chairs Amu got, and began selecting movies to watch.

"Titanic?" Ikuto asked

"No," Amu replied

"Baby Blue?"

"Already seen it," Amu replied

"Alright, then you pick," Ikuto said, plopping down on his bean bag chair.

"Ok. How about...American horror house?" Amu asked with stars in her eyes

Is this girl crazy? I thought girls should be afraid of horror movies, Ikuto thought to himself

"Sure," Ikuto replied

Amu put the movie in the VCR and played the movie. The beginning of the movie was pretty boring, other than the part where the girl get's sliced into little cubes by her violin string.

"Nice Pizza. It taste delicious," Ikuto complimented Amu about her cooking

"Thanks. My mom, Sarah taught me to cook. I know how to cook lots of things." Amu said

"When can I meet your mom. I would love to thank her for giving birth to such a good cook." Ikuto said

That's when Amu's smile dropped to a frown

"She passed 10 years ago...when I was 6," Amu said

"Oh I didn't-" Ikuto was starting to apologize, but Amu interrupted him.

"It's Ok. Really. I should get over it. I mean it _was_ over 10 years ago," Amu said, with a smile.

With that they went back to watching the movie. Amu was yawning during the middle of the movie and closed her eyes, because the people were just talking. She told Ikuto to tell her when something scary is coming up, so she can watch. Man this girl loves her gore. When the girl was about to get thrown out the window Ikuto nudged Amu, but she didn't move. Ikuto paused the movie on the part where the girl is in the air with glass surrounding her.

The movie was maybe too boring for Amu so she dozed off. Ikuto just carried Amu to her bedroom and put her in her bed. Amu was already wearing pajamas, because she didn't change in the morning. She just put on more clothes, which had been discarded thorough her room. Ikuto went downstairs and cleaned up a bit. He called his mother to tell her that he was staying at a friend's house and he would be sleeping over, because of the storm.

Ikuto made a little bed on the couch and went to sleep.

* * *

**A.N- I was thinking of ending it here, but I didn't-**

**Next Morning-**

Amu woke up to the sun shining through her windows. Wait, wasn't she in the living room last night watching a movie with Ikuto, Amu thought to herself. She forgot about it and went to the bathroom to fix herself up. She looked at the time and it was 7:45. Time for breakfast she thought.

She went through the living room and saw Ikuto sleeping on the couch in an awkward position. Amu went up to him and fixed him up. Now his back was straight on the couch and he had a pillow under his head.

Amu went to the kitchen and began cooking eggs with cereal. Ikuto woke up to the smell of egg's cooking. He went to the kitchen and Amu was at the sink, back faced to him, rinsing plates to eat on. Ikuto sneaked over to her and wrapped two arms around her. She gasped and then he said "Guess who?"

Amu stopped washing the dishes and put one hand on her hip. She was still not facing him. "Let me guess. Ikuto," She said

"No fun," Ikuto said

"Whatever. Let me get back to work," Amu said, turning on the faucet.

Ikuto took his hands away and put them to his sides. He leaned in closer and bit her ear. She squeaked and turned around, ready to hit him. It was all slow motion for him. Her hair waved as she turned and the look of anger was replaced with curiosity. He grabbed her hands before she could do anything. They just stared into each other's eyes. The only sound in the house was the tap running. Amu tore her gaze away from him and told him to let go. He did as told and went to the table

"Can you help set up?" Amu asked breaking the silence

"Sure," Ikuto replied.

He grabbed 2 glasses and took the plates Amu had. He set up napkins on both sides of the tables. He also got out a cereal bowl, because only Amu wanted some. Amu came out with the frying pan, and picked up the egg's with the spatula. She spooned them on the plates and put the pan in the sink to be washed later. She poured some OJ in the glasses and sat across from Ikuto.

"Thanks for the food," Ikuto said

"No problem. Remember, I said I know how to cook lots of food?" Amu said with a smile.

They both ate while talking. Ikuto offered to wash the dishes while Amu cleans up. Ikuto packed up his bag to go home. Amu walked him out to his motorcycle.

"Wow. I've never seen snow in real life before," Amu said, picking up some snow from Ikuto's motorcycle. His bike was covered in snow. He has to wipe it off with a brush and let the heat from the engine burn it off.

"Never? Hey meet me at the park by the school at 4:00. Can you get there on your own or do you need a ride?' Ikuto asked sitting on his bike

"I can get there on my own. I'll see you then. Bye." Amu waved Ikuto off.

It was 8:30 so Amu had enough time to pick out her clothes and take a shower. She decided to get ready now so she could walk around town for the time.

**7/23/14**

**Also happy Eid Mubarak. I fasted all 30 days and have to do an extra 6 for some reason. I have 4 more to go.**

* * *

**A.N- That's all. Hope you guys liked this chapter. I think I updated yesterday so read chapter 7. Anyways vote for which story you want me to do. I would like to thank my editor EWhiteOwl18. She helped so much. Also since I told her I just needed help for the time being, anyone want to beta this story. It's just that she has stories of her own and I don't want to bother her too much. Plus a lot of people have school coming up this month. I have school starting next month. Anyone want to sign up, PM me. Also I've been working on chapter 9 for a while.**


	9. Shopping and Snow Fight

**A.N- Hey guys. I just want to thank you guys for reading my story. We're at the 50 review mark and I'm not even on chapter 10. Anyways thank you for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. Anyways time to thank the reviewers,**

**Thank you-**

_**AmutoSparkle- Chapter 8-**_

**Thanks for reviewing. Good to know someone knows the movies. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**Guest- Chapter 8-**_

**Thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you loved the last chapter. I hope you like this chapter.**

_**StarElsie- Chapter 8-**_

**Soon, my dear, soon. Patience is a virtue. Don't worry. I have it all planned out. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**PrincessSkylar- Chapter 8-**_

**Thanks for reviewing. Don't I always update after like a week or so? Yeah, I do. However school is starting next month for me so less updates. Hope you like this chapter.**

_**En-Fleur-Isabelle- Chapter 8-**_

**Yep, don't want to move to fast. don't like stories where Amu and Ikuto fall in love right away. I'm glad nothing happened to him. My dad barely fasted. Good luck to you to on fasting. I bet lots of people can't wait to read more of this.**

_**Guest88- Chapter 8-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. I might do 1, because that has the most votes so far. Hope you like this chapter. Yeah I do have to work on my grammer and other stuff.**

_**Oh Don't Mind Me- Chapter 8-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. Lot's of people want me to do one. I think I should start writing the story now and post it late. Like I said might. Also you're welcome. I plan to update a lot. However school is coming soon next month for me. Anyways hope you like this chapter.**

* * *

**This is kinda like a filler chapter. I don't own Shugo Chara or the Characters, just the plot. All rights go to Peach-Pitt**

**Also the ****_Italics _****is what the characters are thinking.**

* * *

**Chapter 9- Shopping And Snow Fight**

**Recap**

_**" It was 8:30 so Amu had enough time to pick out her clothes and take a shower. Amu decided to get ready now so she could walk around town for the time."**_

* * *

**7/24/14**

**Normal P.O.V-**

Amu finished her shower. She was wearing a mini skirt with stockings so she wouldn't freeze to death. She had on sleeveless shirt. It was see through so she put a white under shirt under. The shirt that was on top had bright red as the main color. It was a lace shirt. In bright green words it says "Naughty girl". There is a red, green, and yellow border that is around the word "Naughty girl". She had a royal navy blue sweater with fake diamonds on the top. She put on some black studded snow boots that reached her ankle. She sectioned off the crown of her hair and put it up in a pony tail. She put a light scarf and some gloves on. Now that she was toasty warm she left her house to meet the cool breeze from outside.

She doesn't have any rules for an entire week so she was going to use her freedom to the fullest. She walked into town enjoying the cold breeze on her scars. She did a little window shopping. She was looking for gifts, because next month was Christmas. She couldn't wait. Amu walked by a jewelry store and a certain item caught her eye.

It was the humpty lock & dumpty key. It was so beautiful. _Maybe I could by this for Ikuto. _Then Amu looked at the price and her hopes got drained to the sink. The set together cost $100, but to buy one is half the price. Looks like she'll have to buy it for Ikuto only. Amu went into the shop and went to the counter.

Amu saw an old lady who seems nice. "Hello, dear. How may I help?" The lady asked, with a smile.

"Hello. I was wondering if I could buy the dumpty key?" Amu replied, with a smile that could bright up anyone's day.

"Of course. Let me get it for you," The lady said, getting out from behind the counter to go unlock the case.

As the lady was unlocking the case that holds the set, Amu decided to get to know her.

"What's your name?"

"My name is Dia. Yours?"

"Oh it's Hinamori. Amu, Hinamori."** (A.N.- LOL James bond moment.)**

"Nice name. So...who's the lucky boyfriend?" Dia asked, with a grin

"Oh you got it wrong. He's just a... a friend of mine," Amu waved her hands in front of her to show Dia her mistake about the gift being for a boyfriend.

"Well he must be a very good friend of yours to be paying $50 dollars for one gift," Dia then closed the glass case, holding the key in hand.

"Yeah, he is a very good friend. Hey, can you gift wrap this so I can come pick it up on Christmas Eve?" Amu asked, getting her hopes up high

"I don't always do this..., but I will for you. Pick it up on...the 24th at...5:30 in the afternoon," Dia said putting the pick up date on a paper and handing it to Amu.

"Thank you so much. I'll come by to visit. Bye Ms. Dia," Amu then headed for the door.

"Bye Amu. Also don't call me that. It makes me feel old. Just call me Dia," She said with a smile

"Alright. Bye Dia." With that the shop became empty, with the exception of the shopkeeper.

Amu was now walking along the sidewalk where there were people shoveling the snow to make a walkway for the people. Amu checked the time from her watch. It was now 10:25. Amu could still walk around town for a little. She walked to the mall. For some reason it was even colder inside than outside. Amu passed by a water fountain and now wished she had change. She went over to shops looking for gift for everyone.

**I'm not going to go into detail about her shopping trip-**

Amu had bought so many gift, she had them to deliver it to her house in 2 weeks. For Utau she bought her a microphone that connects to you ear so you don't have to hold it while preforming. For Kairi she bought him a deluxe calculator and laptop. She bought Yaya an entire set of assorted chocolate. For Nadeshiko she bought a mix tape of her favorite songs. She bought Tadase a video game called, Grand theift auto IV. She bought Kukai a soccer ball with equipment and Nagi a basketball. She then bought Rima a comedy movie and a prank book. She also got Rima a fake glasses with mustache. Last but not least she remembered that Ikuto's watch was very messed up. So she went to a shop full of expensive watches.

"Hi. What is the cheapest Rolex watch you have?" Amu said, wanting the price to be really low.

"$1..." The keeper saw the hopeful look on her face and dropped the price... a lot.

"...$100," He said, with a smile

"Really?! Here's the money. Thank you so much," Amu took the watch which was in a box.

"Oh wait! I saw you looking at the fountain so...here," The man gave her a golden coin

"Thanks. I'll be wise on my wish," Amu kept the coin close to her heart as she said those words

Amu left the store and made her way to the fountain. She took the coin in her hands and placed it above her heart. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She really hopes it'll come true. She bought a lot of things. It took her time to save up all that money.

She bought two rolls of wrapping paper and cardboard boxes to put the gift in. She took the folded up boxes, wrapping paper, and the watch home. When she got home she put the things in her attic so Kain wouldn't find them and ruin them. After that she checked the time and it was 3:00. The closet park is half an hour away so she headed out again.

* * *

Amu walked to the park at her own pace. She was thinking about everything that has happened. She moves to a new school and makes new friends. However they treat her like they've known her since they were kids. Plus Kain hasn't abused her as much, but he's always someplace else. _Could he be planning something. No he couldn't He's always drunk. _Don't let him spoil your mood. Enjoy this freedom.

Amu walked into an empty park. It was like a winter wonderland. There was a gate as an entrance. There was a walkway, but then nobody shoveled after the entrance. Amu took slow steps into the park. She called out for Ikuto. Maybe she's at the wrong park. She took out her phone to text Ikuto.

***Hey. I'm at the park. What'd you need?*- Amu**

***Perfect. I'm here. Just keep walking forward from where you are and you'll see me*- Ikuto**

***K*- Amu**

Amu put her phone in her pocket and did as told. She walked slowly noticing she was sinking with each step. foot after foot, she took she would go in deeper to the snow by about an inch. Amu was almost at the middle of the park. She took out her phone and decided to call Ikuto this time.

_Ringgggg-_

"Yo."

"Yo, yourself. Where are you?"

"_*chuckle* _Look behind you."

"What?" Before Amu could get a response she was pelted with a million snowballs and fell into the snow an couldn't get up.

"Help! Please!. I can't get out of the snow," Amu yelled, hoping someone heard. She heard foot steps in the snow and was pulled out. She met with emerald green eyes.

"Sup."

"Sup!? Seriously. You pelt me with so many snow balls and that's all you have to say?"

"Hinamori, calm down man." Kukai chuckled.

"Look around. Guys come on out." Kukai gave the signal for everyone to get out of their hiding spots.

"Wha- What's going on?" Amu was clearly confused

"You told me this morning that you've never seen snow in real life...so I made everyone come to the park. You know, so you can fully experience fun with snow," Ikuto said picking up some snow and letting it fall right back down.

"Oh, thank you. Thank you all." Amu was starting to tear up.

"You crying?" Rima said.

"Why? Amu, you're not supposed to cry. Only Yaya's allowed to cry," The great Yaya said.

"It's just that no one has ever done something like this for me." Amu wiped her tears with the back of her hand and put up a big smile.

"Alright then. Let's do this. Boy against girls." Kukai suggested.

"No fair. the boys are obviously going to win." Nadeshiko said pouting.

"So you're excepting defeat already?" Tadase challenged

"No way." Utau said with a smirk.

Seriously. It's like the smirk runs in the family.

"Alright then. boys follow me." Kukai led the boys to the other side of the park.

"I'm staying behind. I don't want to play. I'll just read," Kairi had his head in his book.

"You can start the fight." Amu said taking off her scarf.

"Here. On your mark just wave my scarf and then move as fast as you can," Amu said.

"Fine."

The girls followed Utau to the opposite side of the boys. Everyone built a wall as a shield. Then they prepared balls as Kairi listed the rules to make the game more..._interesting_.

"If you hit someone with a snowball you're safe. If you're hit then you're out and you have to come to the sidelines. There will be a queen and Kind for each side. Hit them and you're entire team wins. If you go from one side to the other without being hit then you and your entire team wins. Also if you're out, you can't tell the teams anything that is happening that they can't see. The prize for the last standing is...This coupon I have in my pocket. It's for 2 free hot chocolate. The second to last gets it. The last one standing gets...this other coupon, which is for a free dinner. Ok let's start." Kairi took forever to explain all that. Some prizes were good.

As Kairi was counting down from five both teams were picking their leader and sorting out a plan.

"1!" Kairi then ran out of the way, afraid he was going to be hit.

Nobody moved for about 5 minutes. It seems like everyone was preparing while Kairi was reading.

* * *

**Girl's Plan-**

"Alright girls, listen up. We have to choose team leader. Any nominees?" Utau said

"Yaya nominates Amu."

"I second that." Nadeshiko said, raising her hand in agreement.

"I third that.." Rima said

"M-me?" Amu was surprised. She's barely even talked to them and they all want her to be leader.

"Well. Everyone wants you to be leader so you're it, whether you like it or not." Utau said.

_She can be scary sometimes, _everyone thought.

"Now. We need to win. So here's what we're going to do. Amu you'll go from the side. Stay down and go all the way to the end of the park then go towards the boys side. Since Kairi is recording this he will see, but won't say anything. Then you come back. We'll be your distraction and cover you if anything goes wrong. Just stay down and get there as fast as you can. They're bound to notice you're not here after some time. Ok, move out, move out." Utau acted like a Sargent and the girls were the soldiers.

Amu got into position and began her long journey to the boys side, then back.

**Boy's Plan-**

"Guys, knowing my sister, I bet she has this whole plan worked out. I think we should just get eliminate all the girls as quick as possible. So as the leader you must all back me up if needed," Ikuto said, crouching behind a snow wall.

All the boys agreed and began making snow balls.

* * *

**World War III-(LOL)**

The snow ball fight has now gone into 10 minutes and no one has made a move, except for Amu. Only the girls and Kairi know this, because she has passed Kairi. She has to go father thought to go all the way to the boys side.

"NOOOOO! Yaya doesn't want to die." Yaya screamed frantically after being pelted with a snowball.

"Yaya, snap out of it. You didn't die. That was for Amu. Now go to the sidelines. We got this." Rima slapped Yaya first then looked at her seriously

Yaya nodded scared of Rima and went over to Kairi. Utau threw a ball over to Kukai. He swiftly dodged and shouted back.

"Can't touch this." Kukai said with a spin

"Wanna bet?" Utau threw another ball aimed at his face and he got out, while doing a spin.

"Dammit. Sorry Ikuto." Kukai made a peace sign over his head walking over to Kairi and sat down watching the game.

"This is for Kukai!" Tadase yelled and the snowball accidentally hit Nadeshiko.

"Oh you did not just do that." Nadeshiko has an evil aura forming around her.

"Yes he did." Ikuto answered for Tadase

"Are you trying to get me killed?!" Tadase whispered.

"Hold on. It'll work. Give it a minute." Ikuto said

Then Nadeshiko ran into the middle of the filed running for Tadase to go and kill him. That's when Nagi shot his own sister.

"Nagi...why? I thought we were siblings. How could you?" Nadeshiko said with fake tears streaming down her face.

"Fake. You've been spending to much time with Rima." Nagi said back to Nadeshiko who stopped crying.

Nadeshiko walked to the others at the sidelines. Everyone was cheering for their own sides. Kairi was trying his hardest to not go insane with all the loud noise.

Amu has not been noticed by Ikuto or Tadase. She was now on her way back. Kukai saw her and was about to yell out to Ikuto, but then he remembered the rules. He sunk back down in his seat. Ikuto did see this and saw a flash of pink. He put two and two together.

_She already went from her side to ours so now she's...going back to hers to claim victory. Oh I'm not letting that happen._

"Tadase, cover me. I'm going for Amu."

"Wow, I totally forgot her."

Tadase then hit Rima. Utau helped Rima up, since she was so small. She made her way to the others. Amu was almost back, but then there was a shout.

"This was for Nadeshiko and Rima." Utau hollered.

She hit Nagi and he got out.

"Help!" Ikuto shouted

Amu got up and then realized she was tricked when she saw Ikuto's smirk. Utau and Tadase were shooting at each other non-stop. Finally Utau and both Tadase got shot. At the same time. They went to the sidelines, where Amu was no longer there anymore.

"Ahhhhhh!" Amu was running all over the middle of the field to avoid Ikuto at all cost. She just had to get back to her side and this will all be over. Unfortunately, Ikuto has other plans. Amu was running back to her side. She glanced once in a while to see how close Ikuto was. The last time she looked back, he wasn't there. She stopped and went to go see what happened.

She saw Ikuto lying down in on the ground with snow covering him. It looked like he...dived in the snow...on purpose. Amu started digging the snow to bring him up. Once she did she laid his head on her lap.

"Are you OK?"

"I am now." Ikuto said with a smirk.

"Huh?" Amu was confused.

Ikuto picked up his hand and threw the snow at Amu causing her to gasp.

Ikuto jumped up from her lap.

"I win. Boys rule." Ikuto hollered to the other boys who were cheering along as well.

"You...you...you cheated."

"No rule against it babe." Ikuto said with a smirk.

Amu and Ikuto made their way over to Kairi to receive their prizes.

"Here is the coupon for the 2 free hot chocolates, Amu. Here's the coupon for the free dinner, Ikuto. Bye bye." Kairi left with Yaya to someplace else.

"Thanks guys. I had a lot of fun. Want to hang out at my place for a little bit?" Amu offered

Everyone agreed. They left the snow park and went to Amu's house. Kairi left the camera, but no one seemed to notice.

**Unknown P.O.V-( during the last part where Ikuto calls for help.)**

**The bold is the other line after the person called-**

What is wrong with this girl. It's like she's trying to get herself killed.

"Sir it seems, the girl has decided to rebel and leave home. What do you want me to do?"

**"Do you have photographic and video evidence?"**

"Both, sir."

**"Well done. Make the copies for me. Make sure you don't get caught."**

"Got it. Also it seems like Amu has a close relationship to the boy...I think his name was Ikuto."

**"Yes yes. Look more into it. I can doubt she has feelings for him. I took away all of her feelings."**

"Ok, sir. I got to go now. I'll report to headquarters."

* * *

**Normal P.O.V.-**

**Amu's house-**

_Today was so much fun. I'm so glad I have them. I don't know what I'd do without them, _Amu thought.

"I made hot chocolate for you guys. Here" Amu passed out the mugs. She put up some toppings in bowls for everyone to pick. Some picked the colored marshmallows and chocolate. Yaya took 2 of everything.

"So... I gotta go with Nagi, Tadase, Kairi, and Kukai somewhere." Ikuto said getting off the couch and putting on his leather jacket.

"Where 'ya going?" Rima asked

"Planning somethings for Friday." Tadase answered

"Oh, dude sorry, can't go. I have to go...somewhere today." Kukai said thinking about each word he said.

"Me too. Bye guys. Lets go." Utau whispered the last part to Kukai.

"Yeah. Bye."

"Well that was weird. Alright then. Bye girls. Don't go getting arrested.

"Wait. can one of you drop Yaya home?" Yaya asked with the puppy dog eyes.

Ikuto tried to look away, but he couldn't. "Fine."

"Yay. Bye Rima, Amu. Yaya's going now." Yaya said hugging each girl.

Everyone finally left, which left Amu and Rima.

"So..." Amu tried to start up a conversation to get rid of the silence.

"So... you have fun?" Rima said

"Yep. Thanks. Hey wanna go shopping tomorrow? You know, for some girl bonding time." Amu suggested

"Sure. I need an outfit for the Christmas dance anyways. I can help." Rima said getting excited.

"Really? There's a dance? I can't wait. Oh, this is going to be so good. Let's invite the other girls."

"Alright. I gotta go now. My mom has a limo waiting outside for me," Rima said, gathering her things to leave.

Amu walked the short blonde to her limo. She didn't know Rima was rich. Oh well, time to hit the hay.

**7/31/14**

* * *

**A.N.- Thanks for all the reviews and follows&faves. I'm really grateful. Also since a lot of people have voted for choice 1 I might do that story next. I might post the next chapter next week. Anyways R&R. Anyone want to beta the story. Oh and I just checked the story for a quick re-read. So I counted the days as I read and realized I put in 2 more days of the week. So now instead of 7 days in the week there would be 9 days in the week. This is just fiction so pretend today was Thursday and tomorrow is Friday. Remember it's only the first week Amu has come back.**


	10. Just a re-upload of the AN

Hey guys. No this is not a chapter. Just read on. So I already wrote this before. When I published this and chapter 9 my baby sister decided to delete both of them. I don't know how she does it but she did. Anyways go read chapter 9 if you haven't. It's a new chapter. Some of you may have been confused when you saw that I updated. You might've gone to the last chapter which is this one and skipped 9. So yeah.

Anyways since my current editor has school she can't edit. Don't hate. She's awesome. Go read her stories. 'EWhiteOwl18' I think that's her name. My school starts in september. So I have I friend in my class for this year and she can edit my stories. If you don't wanna wait a month and wanna read then send in a review or a Pm saying you can edit it.

I'm in no place to say this, but you have to have good grammar and punctuation. Yeah I'm horrible at that and lots of other stuff. So if you wanna be my editor for now until I ask my friend hit me. Since I don't wanna leave you hanging I'll give you a preview of what I got for chapter 10. It's not finished, but it's all I got.

**Update- ok as soon as I re-uploaded this I got a message and now I have an editor. I'll post the preview if Chapter 10 as soon as I wake up.**


	11. Ikuto's Party- Preview

**A.N. Hey guys. So here's the preview of the real chapter 10. I don't wanna leave any of you hanging so here it is. Hope you like it. This was not edited or beat-ed. Is that even a real word? Who cares. Here I give you Chapter 10. No wait. I need to thank my reviewers.**

**Thank you-**

**_Guest88-_** _**Chapter 8, 9-**_

**Thanks for reviewing again. I did do choice 1 for the stories. Also yes I do need to work on my grammar and spelling. I'm so bad for a 12 year old. A friend of mines who is younger than me by a couple of months is so damn smart. I'm going to ask for her help when school starts. Also I don't really mind the flames. Yeah I do Lear from them. However I want to keep them, because when I'm older I want to look back at my mistakes and how other people saw them. Then I want to see how much I developed over the years. Also I laughed when you said it was about dang time I updated. Your review made me smile. Thanks for the reviews. I hope you enjoy the preview. It's not much though.**

**_StarElsie-Chapter 9, 10-_**

**Thanks for the review and for understanding the A.N. Also, How did you know? Was I that obvious? I mean like how'd you figure out who the person was in bold during the phone call in the last part of chapter 9. You are too good. Enjoy this preview. Also I think you were my 50th reviewer.**

_**qwinyne101- Chapter 9-**_

**Oh goody. You got an account. Thanks for the review. Glad chapter 9 was enjoyable to you. Hers an update. We'll not really. It's just a preview. Hope you enjoy it. I don't own Shugo Chara.**

* * *

**Chapter 10- Ikuto's Party**

_**Recap-**_

_**"Yep. Thanks. Hey wanna go shopping tomorrow? You know, for some girl bonding time." Amu suggested.**_

_**"Sure. I need an outfit for the Christmas dance anyways. I can help," Rima said, getting excited.**_

_**"Really? There's a dance? I can't wait. Oh this is going to be so fun. Let's invite the other girls."**_

_**"Alright. I gotta go. My mom has a limo waiting for me outside for me," Rima said, gathering her things to leave.**_

**_Amu walked the short blonde to her limo. She didn't know Rima was rich. Oh well, time to hit the hay._**

* * *

**8-22-14**

**Normal P.O.V.-**

Rima called Utau and Nadeshiko while Amu called Yaya. They all planned to go to the mall today for some girl bonding time. They also planned to use their mother's credit cards to the fullest in buying dresses.

"First lets go get outfits for tonight's party," Rima said, holding her credit card in hand, in the air

"Lets go to Forever21," Nadeshiko suggested.

"Yaya heard they have cute outfits!" Yaya said enthusiastically

"Follow me." Utau took the lead.

Amu just giggled along with Nadeshiko. Rima followed closely behind. Yaya was hot on Utau's trail. Those girls sure are hyper for shopping.

Once they were inside the store Utau was all over the place.

"This looks nice. Oh how 'bout this? Oh and look at this." Utau was from one dress to the other. Jeez, can the girl slow down?

"Hey Utau, I need to ask you something."

"Sure thing, Amu. What 'cha need?" Utau asked in a cheery way. Man, shopping sure does change her.

"Can you help me pick out something for the party tonight?" Amu asked while scratching the back of her neck shyly.

"Of course! First impressions always counts! Now follow moi." Utau giggled at the end and moved along another row of dresses with Amu joining in.

"Alright...how 'bout this?" Utau held up a red dress covered sequins.

"Nah, too flashy." Amu said with a distasteful tone.

"Okay, how about this one?" Utau held up a cocktail dress that went up mid thigh.

"Never." Amu fake gagged at the dress.

"Fine. How about...this one?" Utau held up another one.

"Lets see. Not too short, not too long. Nothing too fancy, but it doesn't make me look like I just found the first thing to wear...I love it." Amu hugged Utau and the girls giggled.

"Now help me if you please." Utau said in a motherly voice.

"I do please." Amu replied in-between laughter.

"Hey Amu, does this look good?" Utau held a dress to her body.

"It looks good, but not your style." Amu glanced around before picking off a dress from the racks.

"Look at this one, Utau." The tall blonde gasped at the outfit. It was perfect. The overall color of the dress was black with purple butterflies scattered throughout the dress. It was just a little bit above the knees which she didn't mind at all. There was also a black belt with Rhine stones. All in all it was the perfect dress to wow a certain someone she had in mind.

"Oh Amu, it's perfect. Thank you so much." Utau engulfed Amu in a bear hug.

"No prob. Isn't that what friends are for?" Amu said smiling.

"Come on. Lets go check on the others."

The two made their way to the back of the store where the others were. They were all giving their opinions on each other's dresses. After they paid, which wasn't much they went to the food court.

* * *

"What Do you guys want? I'll go order." Nadeshiko offered.

"You guys want to share some large nachos together?" Rima said

"Sure." Utau agreed while checking out her nails.

"Yaya wants extra cheese."

"I'm in." Amu agreed.

"Alright, what do guys want for drinks?"

"Coke." Utau said raising her hand.

"I second that." Rima said with a finger.

"Yaya wants all the soda."

"How about some water? Oh and I'll have a strawberry smoothie." Amu said

"Ok. I'll be back in a few with our things." Nadeshiko took a share of money from everybody including herself to go Buy the food.

"Yaya will come to. You can't hold all of those things by your self." Yaya offered.

"Thanks." Nadeshiko and Yaya walked over to the line.

The two left leaving Rima, Amu, and Utau to gossip.

"Ok, spill. I need to know all the latest deets." Rima said slamming her hands on the table and lowering her head down. Who knew she was into gossip?

"Nothing much. One of my classes, I think it's...E.L.A, yeah that one, the class is so crazy. When I got in they were playing with a soccer ball and it almost hit me in the head. You should have been there. I caught it with my hands. Ikuto was the only one who I knew in the class. Then the teacher is even crazier. She gave me homework from the beginning of the school year. And get this. I have a month to do all of it. No wonder the students call her a bitch." Amu told them as if it was pure horror.

"Um...I think everyone in the school knows she's a bitch. Anyways I was talking about who's dating who and that kinda stuff." Rima explained.

"Oh. Opps." Amu said embarrassed.

"It's ok Amu. I got some info Rima. You know Sabrina? Well apparently she got caught cheating on her boyfriend Luke with Max. But Max didn't know this. Then Caren found out Max was cheating on her for this other girl named Cindy. When Caren found out about this she went to go confront her only to find her smooching with her ex Luke. She went to go tell Max to see if he really was cheating on her. When she told him he said he had to leave. Sabrina then followed Max who didn't know and saw him fighting with Luke. After the boys broke off Max dumped Cindy and then he saw that Sabrina saw the whole thing. Then-" Utau got cut off

"Oh I heard what happened after the fight!" Rima exclaimed

"Hey the girls are back. I'm going to go help." Amu said.

After that all the girls seated down and began to eat. They gossiped a bit and chatted about anything they saw. After a while one by one they had to go home.

"Hey Utau can you give me a ride home?" Amu asked

"Sure, no problem. Are you going to walk to the party or do you need a ride?" Utau offered as they went to the parking lot.

"No, I'm good."

"Alright. See 'ya at 8." Utau waved off.

'Hmm. Party starts at 8 so I have about 2 hours to get ready and 1 to get there. Time to hit the showers.' Amu thought to herself.

* * *

**8-22-14**

**Yeah that's all. I'll post the rest soon. This may look like one chapter, but no it is not. I have much more. This is only 1/4 done. Another 75percent to go. Wish me and my new editor 'vXxBlackRabbitxXv' good luck. Please review what you think of this preview and send a shout out to my new editor for not making you guys wait a month for the real chapter. **


End file.
